The Lion King IV: Fujo's Downfall
by Kovukono
Summary: A new king finally steps up to the throne, slowly learning to rule. Things aren't helped when the prince brings home a friend, a little cub around whom things seem to fall into chaos. Please R&R.
1. It's Good to be King

To fully understand this, you will have to have read my TLK III, Justice, and Endless Night. Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, and Zazu all belong to Disney. Taabu, Nadhari, Fujo, Simo, Jadi, Uzuri, Uchu, Shik, Prinsa, Onalla, Kaj, Gyka, Taos, Tumai, Shani, Edaha, Pofu, Maki, and Tama are all my characters, and are not to be used without my explicit permission. All e-mails may be sent to .

As a warning, this is not child-friendly, due to some violent and explicit themes.

The Lion King IV: Fujo's Downfall

Chapter I: It's Good to Be King

Fujo was relieved. And, as he always was when he was relieved, he was eating. He seemed to be relieved a lot of the time. The carcass currently in front of him was disappearing at an unbelievable rate. Taabu had a carcass in front of her as well, completely untouched. She was instead looking with pride at the two little cubs suckling on her stomach.

They were the reason that Fujo was relieved. He'd only remembered being around for a few births, and none of them had put up as much of a racket as Taabu had. He'd paced outside the den restlessly while he heard her screams coming from the inside of the den, with two lionesses standing firmly in front of the den to prevent Fujo from going inside.

They shouldn't have worried. Fujo wasn't curious, he was anxious. He wasn't sure he could have looked even if he was given the chance. Kovu had been simply lying down, taking it all easily, and assuring Fujo that Kiara had put up _much_ more of a fuss when Fujo was born. Taabu finally fell silent and Fujo had rushed in to check, finding two newborn cubs in her legs.

So Fujo was relieved. And eating.

They still hadn't decided what to name the cubs yet. Fujo kept mulling over that as the meat disappeared. Nadhari came up to the den with a little Nadhari at his side, finally distracting Fujo from eating. "Good morning, sire," said Nadhari. "And congratulations."

"Yes, I know," said Kovu. "We're very proud of the two new ones."

"So what are their names?"

Everyone turned to look at Fujo. "Um," he said, embarrassed, "we . . . don't know yet?"

Nadhari laughed. "In good time."

"Hey, who's that little guy hiding behind your leg?"

"Hiding?" Nadhari turned to the cheetah cub behind him. "Come on out, son. They won't bite." He looked back up at the lions. "This is my son, Simo." The little cub looked at the lions with something between fear and awe. "Well, say something."

"Hi?" the little cub managed to get out.

Nadhari laughed. "I'm sorry about my son's talkativeness. This is his first real trip away from home."

"Understandable," said Kovu. He smiled. "How about the report?"

Nadhari smiled. "Of course."

Fujo put his head back down to the carcass and resumed eating, not paying any attention to the boring details. He knew they had to be dealt with. Fortunately, that was what his father was there for. He completely stripped the carcass and started on a second one next to him. Technically it was Taabu's, but she refused to eat anything while nursing. She could always get a fresher one later, anyway.

Suddenly he heard an exasperated, "Sire!" Fujo looked up to see Kovu and Nadhari both looking at him. "What do you think?"

"Huh?"

"What do you _think?_"

"About . . ."

"Sire, _please listen_. The crocodiles are complaining that they aren't getting enough water, and we may have to actually dig the first ditch in Aiheu-knows-how-long, and we don't have anyone who even remembers how, I'm afraid. The cheetahs over-hunted yesterday, the only reasonable excuse being that they didn't get nearly enough the day before. The gazelle have started the migration early, so the rest will be following soon. _And_ you still have to get your mother a birthday carcass. And that's just this morning."

Only one thing seemed to penetrate Fujo's head. "Wait, Dad always got the carcass. And her birthday isn't for a week."

"The _king_ gives the queen the carcass. And as the new king, you're in very, _very_ poor shape to do any hunting at all, begging your pardon, sire. And although she may not be the queen any longer, you must still give her the same respe—"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Not the queen?"

"Yes, sire. Haven't you been listening to _anything?_"

"Kinda-sorta."

"Sire, you are the _king_ now. And as such, you have all the prestige and respect that comes with the title, but also the responsibility. And as such you must live up to it." Nadhari sighed a deep sigh and turned to Kovu. "I really don't remember my first day for you being this difficult."

"Wait a minute," said Fujo, stunned. "_King?_ When did I agree to that?"

"When I retired," said Kovu.

"You can't retire," protested Fujo. "You're the king."

"Ah-ah-ah. You're the king. _I'm_ stepping down to let younger, _better_ paws control the kingdom."

"But—"

"Just remember Fujo," said Kovu, putting a paw on his son's shoulder, "you're the king. And it's good to be king."

"But—"

"And it really sounds like you've got a lot of work to do, so you might as well get started. Don't want to make a bad impression on your first day." He stood up with a yawn. "What was that first thing, Nadhari?"

"The crocodiles."

"Right. Just a tip, they _will_ try to take a bite out of you if you don't do things _very_ carefully around them. Just so you know."

"But I have two new cubs!" Fujo protested. "What about them?"

"Sire, I'm sure the queen can take care of them," said Nadhari. "And you're needed. I will be with you shortly, but I need to take Simo back home, first. I'll met you at the river. Does that please you, sire?"

"No, it does not please me! I just had this whole load dumped on—"

"Thank you, sire." Nadhari turned and walked off of Pride Rock, followed by his son and Kovu.

"Hey! Come back here! I wasn't finished with you yet!" The trio ignored Fujo's yells. Fujo angrily went back into the den.

"How do you think he'll measure up, Nadhari?" Kovu asked.

"I don't know. It'll be different, si—sorry, it's a difficult habit to break."

"Understandable."

Nadhari looked down at his son. "What did you think, Simo?"

"He can _eat!_"

Nadhari and Kovu laughed.

oOo

Fujo's first few months as king had passed by without serious incident. He honestly didn't know what would have happened if he hadn't had Nadhari. He was barely able to carry his share by himself. But he had felt he'd done well. Thus the reason for a vacation.

He walked tiredly up to the den with Nadhari. A gargantuan, blind lion was on the floor of the den, seeming to take up the space of two normal lions. Several cubs were around him, enraptured by his story. "And so," said Pofu in a deep, dark voice, "the little cubs slept in the den, while the leopard ran his claws over the rock, over and over, sharpening them into fine, pointed tips. Tonight would be an eventful night indeed . . ." Pofu slowly raised his massive, muscle-bound form from the floor.

"Wait!" protested a cub. "What about the rest?"

Pofu turned back to the cub with a smile. "Don't worry," he said. "The story isn't over." He walked out of the den and down the stairs of Pride Rock to where he usually slept, passing the king with a nod and a quick, "Fujo."

Two cubs suddenly noticed their father at the mouth of the den and ran to him. "Daddy!" the green-eyed girl yelled.

"Yeah, come here, you little fur-ball," Fujo said, stooping down so the cubs could be with him. Nadhari walked past him into the den with a smile. The cubs nuzzled their father happily.

"Hey, Dad, we found this great pile of mud today!" said the dark-furred, red-eyed boy. "Mom was _so_ mad!"

Fujo laughed. "Al_right_, Jadi." Taabu suddenly appeared in the mouth of the den. "I mean, that was very, very wrong. Don't ever upset your mother like that again." His smile told a totally different story.

"Well _I_ got to go with Mom to learn to hunt," said the girl.

"Is that right, Uzuri?" Fujo asked. He looked up at Taabu. "And did your mother teach you anything?"

"Of course not!" said Jadi. "She still can't catch a rock, even if it was right in front of her!"

"Hey!" protested Uzuri. "I'll show you hunting!" She pounced on her brother and the two began to roll around on the ground, neither one coming out on top. Taabu walked over to Fujo and lied down beside him, giving him a quick nuzzle. The two of them watched the furry projectile racing across the ground.

"Did they ever do that in your stomach?" asked Fujo.

Taabu chuckled. "I hope not."

They watched the two cubs enthusiastically rolling around for a few more moments before Fujo finally said, "Alright, you two. That's enough. Now come here and listen." The cubs obediently went to their parents and sat down. "Now, you know your mother and I are leaving for a few days to visit her sisters. Now I want you to be _very_ good and listen to everything that Uncle Pofu tells you to do."

"Can't we come?" asked Jadi.

"No."

"Why not?" protested Uzuri.

"It's a very, very long way away," said Taabu. "I don't know if you can make it."

"Of course I can!" said Jadi, stepping forward. "I can do anything!"

Fujo laughed. "Great. Now you've got him riled up." He sighed. "Just do as we say just this once, okay, son?"

"But why do we have to be with Uncle Pofu?" asked Uzuri. "He never does anything but lie around."

Fujo and Taabu looked at each other before Fujo answered carefully, "Pofu has . . . differences. Hey," Fujo said with a smile, "why don't you try to find out what they are when we're gone?"

"That's your idea of fun?" pouted Uzuri.

Fujo's smile grew wider. "Oh, come on. Hey, I'll give you a hint," he said, lowering his voice and head conspiratorially. "He can see into your mind."

"How?" asked Jadi, puzzled. "He's blind. He can't see anything. Right?"

Fujo smiled and raised his head. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Taabu asked, "You're staying for dinner, right?"

"Of course I am," said Fujo, honestly shocked. "How often have you known me to ever miss a meal?"

"Well, it's not like you couldn't do with missing a few. You need to get in shape."

"Hey, I'm in shape! Round is a shape!"

Taabu ran a paw over Fujo's slightly overweight form while Jadi and Uzuri made faces. "Pleasantly plump."

"Now that's better. Leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Of course. And Pofu knows what to do."

"You're sure about that?"

"Fujo, you know he never forgets anything."

"Just making sure. Nothing's too good for my little cubs."

"Hey, are you gonna be here tonight?" asked Jadi eagerly, he and his sister's faces lighting up eagerly.

Fujo frowned, their faces making his heart melt. "No, Jadi, I can't be here tonight."

"Aw." The two cubs' ears drooped as they hung their heads.

"Hey, but at least I'm around for dinner, right?"

"Yeah!" said Uzuri. She and Jadi ran eagerly towards the den, stopping to make sure their parents were following. Nadhari walked out of the den as Fujo was walking in.

"Sire," he said, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," said Fujo, still walking into the den.

"_Now_."

Fujo sighed and turned around. "Okay." He followed Nadhari and sat down once they were out of reasonable earshot of the den. "Is it about the vacation?"

"No, of course not, sire. You've earned it. And the queen does need an escort."

"Well, what then?"

"It's about your cubs."

Fujo sighed. "What did they do?"

"It's what you haven't done."

"Huh?"

"Sire, you have been doing an excellent job as king," said Nadhari, standing up and pacing. "You've exceeded both my and your father's expectations wonderfully. Except for one thing. You're spending next to no time with Jadi and Uzuri."

"I've got the kingdom to think about, Nadhari. I'm doing my best."

"Yes, I know. But your father always did have time to be with you, even if he chose not to be. You have no idea how much he regrets not being with you when you were a cub. You're going to be in the same position as him. You have to learn to delegate, sire."

"Aren't you taking the position of _advisor_ a little far?"

"Not at all, sire. I'm simply trying to ensure the future of your kingdom; namely, your cubs."

"Look, I'm doing fine with them. They're happy, you saw them. Sure, I may not be around all the time, but neither was Dad. Heck, he was around even less than I am, and I turned out fine, didn't I? No, don't answer that."

"Sire, I just think you need to be spending more time with your cubs. I know you want to. I've seen you around the kingdom, your mind is wandering half the time. While your father says that's to be expected of you, I think differently. You just need to spend more time with them."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You have a few free days; think about it. In the meantime, though, you can start with tonight."

Fujo sighed. "Alright, how?"

"Start delegating. You stay here. I'll deal with the leopards tonight, sire."

"Nadhari—" began Fujo gratefully.

"Just give it some thought, sire. Please. The kingdom doesn't need a king whose mind is constantly where his body should be." He turned and left. "And don't worry, I'll take care of the kingdom while you're gone," he called back.

Fujo sighed with relief as he turned and went back inside to the happy faces of his two cubs.

oOo

It had been three long, boring days for the two cubs. It hadn't exactly been pleasant for Pofu, either. The cubs, like any other cubs, wrestled when they got bored. Pofu had counted on that. What he hadn't counted on was having to act as a jungle gym for the two cubs.

A lesser lion probably would have found it humiliating. Pofu simply took it in stride. He hadn't minded the long days of lying in the den, but the cubs certainly had. He'd caved in yesterday and had taken them on a nice, long walk around the kingdom. But today he said no. Not yet.

The cubs, on the other hand, had no problem ricocheting around the den. And despite the other lions' assurances that Pofu was completely, absolutely blind, he always knew what they were doing. They had been explicitly told by their father to be careful around Pofu, and for good reason. "Pofu has been through more than you know. You don't know what he might do if you say the wrong thing to him. I really doubt he'd blow up and attack you, but you still need to be careful."

The past few days had confirmed the cubs' opinion that Pofu was harmless. Despite their best efforts to get a rise out of him, he remained calm the entire time. The most emotion approaching annoyance had probably been when they had tied his tail in a knot while he was asleep. The only thing that he had done was sighed and muttered, "There's just no peace around here. You wake up from a nice nap, and someone's teased your tail." The cubs barely heard the words; they were much more interested in watching the tail untie itself.

After that they took a great interest in seeing everything that Pofu could do. It was a tie in deciding which was more amazing: listening to his heart slowly stop, or watching him fit Jadi inside his mouth. (The last one was an accident, but Jadi would never admit it.) Jadi finally recalled what his father had told them about Pofu being able to look into minds. So, bored as they were, the two cubs seized upon the topic.

"Hey, Uncle Pofu?" said Jadi, walking up to the massive head.

Pofu yawned, his cavern of a mouth gaping wide before the cub. Jadi curiously stuck his head inside, looking as far back into Pofu's throat as he could a second time. Pofu's mouth suddenly closed, Jadi's head still inside. Uzuri burst out laughing as Pofu spit out Jadi's head. "What?" Pofu asked.

Jadi shook his head dry. "Dad said you can see my mind."

"And? Do you believe him?"

"Well . . . not really."

"Do you think your father would really lie to you?"

"No."

"Well then." Pofu laid his head back down.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"An answer."

Jadi looked back at his sister, who nodded vigorously for him to continue. "Well, can you see into my mind?"

Pofu smiled.

"Well? Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"I knew it! Can you show us? Huh? _Please?_"

Pofu sighed. "Fine." His paw suddenly whipped out, pulling Jadi close to him. "Stop squirming, it won't do any good. Now, think of something."

"What?"

"Anything."

Jadi screwed up his mind. "Um . . . got it."

Pofu's eyes flashed red for a second, a mirror replica of Jadi's. "They should be back today."

Jadi took a step back. "Who?"

"Your parents. Either today or tomorrow."

Jadi cast a look at his sister. "Uh . . . lucky guess. Okay, I'm thinking of a number between ten and twenty."

Pofu's paw rested on the side of Jadi's face for a second, his eyes flashing red again. Pofu smiled. "Your parents need to teach you to count again. Fifty-two isn't between ten and twenty."

Jadi was stunned.

"My turn, my turn!" yelled Uzuri. She ran forward, trying to put her head under Pofu's muscular leg to get it on top of her, failing to lift it at all until Pofu decided to help. He placed his paw gently on her head as his eyes turned a mirror image of Uzuri's green eyes, then began to swirl. Both the cubs gasped as they saw Pofu's eyes. Pofu laughed.

"That's not a very nice thing to think about your brother."

"But he is!" protested Uzuri.

"Now, that's better." He removed his paw. "There you go. I can see into your minds. Happy?"

"Yeah!" said Uzuri. "Do it—"

"Wait a second," interrupted Jadi, stepping in front of his sister. "Can we look inside yours?"

Pofu blinked his colorless eyes. "I don't think so."

"Come on. Please?"

"I really don't think I can do it. Even if I could, I wouldn't allow it."

"Why not?"

"It's far too dangerous for a cub like you. Probably for anyone."

"Oh, come on. I'm tough," Jadi protested. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Pofu thought about it. "You'd come away an empty shell, your mind completely shattered into a million pieces that no one could ever put back together."

Jadi hesitated. "That doesn't sound fun."

"I don't imagine it would be."

"Still," said Uzuri, "that isn't likely, is it? I mean, it could be better."

"The best thing I can imagine happening is being scarred for life with images no sane animal would want to see."

Jadi had recovered his bravado. "Yeah, right. Come on, I'm stronger than that. Let me see."

"No."

"Aw, come on." Jadi scowled, then suddenly his face lit up with an idea. "Alright, I, _the prince_, order you to let me in."

"Your parents said not to let you and your sister come to harm."

"They said they _hoped_ you'd watch me. That's not much of an order." Pofu growled. Jadi hesitated a moment, remembering his father's warning. Then he remembered that Pofu was _harmless_, completely and utterly so. "I order you to let me look at your head."

Jadi was blown back slightly as air rushed from Pofu's nose in a sigh. "Alright, _your highness_, I hope you know what you're doing. Lie down." Jadi did so obediently.

"Jadi," said Uzuri, "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"It isn't," said Pofu. "And I'm not sure it even can be done, so don't worry. Besides, I have my sanity to worry about, too." He placed his massive paws on top of Jadi's, smothering them completely. "Relax. You might as well put your head down, too." Jadi did so. Pofu laid his head down as well, just staring off into space.

Minutes passed without anything happening. "Come on, do it already," complained Jadi.

"Little cub, would you kindly shut up?" asked Pofu irritably. "I'm trying."

"Fine."

Uzuri watched as suddenly Pofu's eyes grew wider and his head sunk to the ground. Jadi's head fell as well, neatly between his paws, both of their eyes closed. Uzuri poked Jadi nervously. "Jadi?" she asked. There was no response.

oOo

"See?" said Taabu. "I told you Taraja could behave himself."

"It's a first," admitted Fujo grudgingly. "Although you might expect some maturity from a full-grown lion."

"Fujo!" Taabu reprimanded. "That's not nice at all."

"Well, he wasn't nice to m—"

"Fujo!" Tumai was running towards the two frantically. "You need to get up to the den _now!_ It's Jadi!"

Fujo and Taabu didn't need further persuading. They ran past Tumai up to Pride Rock and into the den. They found Pofu on the den floor, his paws over Jadi's, neither of them moving. "What's going on?" Fujo asked the crowd of lionesses.

"I—we don't know," said a lioness named Majadi. "We just came up from the rock yesterday and found them like this. They won't wake up."

"Wasn't anyone in the den?" asked Taabu. "At _all?_"

"Well," said Majadi nervously, "there is Uzuri, sire."

"Where is she?" Fujo demanded. "Uzuri, come here!" Uzuri slowly shuffled before Fujo, her head low. "What's wrong with your brother?"

"Fujo," said Taabu, "not so harshly. Can't you see she's been worried, too?" Uzuri looked up at Fujo, her lips trembling and her eyes red from crying. Taabu held out her paw to her. "Come here. It's okay. Mommy's here." Uzuri walked over to Taabu. "There. Now, just tell us what happened."

"Me—me and Jadi were playing with Uncle Pofu like you told us to. He showed us how he could see our thoughts, and Jadi wanted to see his. And—and—I don't know!" Uzuri began to spout tears. "And I'm so wo-worried that he's never coming back!"

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright," said Taabu soothingly, rubbing her daughter's back. "Everything will be just—"

Jadi suddenly flew away from Pofu, propelled by his own muscles pushing on the floor. Pofu's head jerked up with a snarl. "And stay out!" he growled. "The next time I say no, listen to me!" He suddenly seemed to notice the lionesses staring at him. "How long was I gone?"

"Um . . . about a day," said a lioness nervously.

Pofu turned back to Jadi's shaking body angrily. "An entire day!" he roared. "That does _not_ make me happy!"

"Pofu—" began Fujo.

"And _you_ need to learn to give better orders!" snarled Pofu. He stalked angrily out of the den, lionesses eagerly getting out of his way.

Uzuri ran over to her brother. "Jadi!" she cried happily. She stopped at his body. "Jadi?"

Jadi was on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. Uzuri leaned close to listen to his whispered words. "And cold . . . and cold, and dark, and no stars and cold and hurt oh hurt oh hurt . . ."

oOo

It took some time for Jadi to recover. But, a week later he was back on his feet as if it had never happened. His parents were still worried, though. They remembered all too well how he stayed awake that entire first night, his eyes wide open, refusing to close them for anything. But slowly he returned to normal.

Pofu was overwrought with the grief he had caused them, and even more embarrassed about how he had snapped at Jadi for no reason. He wanted desperately to make it up. He was more than willing to give cubsitting another chance. But Fujo firmly put his paw down and said no, one of the few times he actually bothered to be firm. Instead, he took Nadhari's advice and delegated—to Pofu. This, he explained to Nadhari, would at least make Pofu believe he was doing something (which he was), and besides, Nadhari couldn't cover for Fujo all the time, he had Simo to worry about.

But despite the "delegations," Fujo seemed to have just as much work as before. He still rarely saw his cubs. The shift of his workload didn't mean he didn't manage to see his cubs more, it only meant that he got to see them slightly more often.

The cubs, however, experienced new-found freedom once Jadi had convinced that he was perfectly _fine_, thank you very much. They began to explore the kingdom, accompanied by a lioness who watched over them, usually being rather lax in their duties. They couldn't help it. Jadi and Uzuri were cubs, cubs played wildly, and no sane lioness could be expected to keep up with them. So the usual orders the cubsitter gave to the two cubs were no more than "Stay where I can call you back." You can imagine the bounds to where the two cubs took their freedom, far beyond where it should have gone. Usually the lioness's frantic search for the cubs was a game of hide-and-seek for them.

The cubs got to know the Pridelands pretty well. Fujo didn't bother to limit the cubs' exploration to any specific boundaries, and Taabu just couldn't be expected to know. So the two cubs managed to see everything. Including plenty of things they shouldn't have.

oOo

"Jadi! Uzuri! Get back here!"

The sitter this day was Shani. The cubs' antics irritated her, and they knew this. So Uzuri and Jadi went out of their way to make her job as difficult as possible. Shani stalked around the savannah, her heart racing at the thought of what Fujo might do to her for losing the cubs. _They could be eaten, they could be lost, they could have drowned, they could have had any one of a million horrible things happen to them_. _Oh, Fujo is going to_ kill _me_. It was unlikely that he would, but fear seemed to put the most irrational thoughts in any animal's mind.

The cubs lied low in the grass, watching Shani stalk in completely the wrong direction. Their bodies heaved with silent laughter, almost to the point that they burst. "Alright," Jadi finally managed to get out, "what do we do now?"

Uzuri pretended to think it over. "Well," she giggled, "we can either let her look for one more hour or two."

"Uzuri!"

"Well, over two's pushing it. "

"Come on!" protested Jadi. "We'll be fine." He scampered away from Shani's direction, only stopping to say, "Come on!" again to his sister. Uzuri followed him happily. They didn't like Shani. She was always so serious, all about rules, rules, _rules_.

Especially for hunting. No one wanted to be with her for hunting training. She _demanded_ perfection; any less would infuriate her to no end. She didn't take kindly to criticism, either. Uzuri had whispered to her friend during one lecture, "Geez, her mother must have been _miserable_ dealing with her." Shani had shown the most rage she would have allowed during hunting training. She actually stopped to glare at Uzuri before continuing. She had never forgiven Uzuri for that comment for some reason.

Uzuri didn't feel any misgivings as she bounded happily after Jadi. In her view, all Shani was was a miserable old lioness who wanted to spoil everyone's day. She laughed as she tackled Jadi down the hillside, both of them planning on exploring even more. The two of them tumbled over and over, Uzuri hitting a bump on the way down and Jadi shooting away from her with a yell. He finally hit the ground with a groan.

"Ow . . ."

Uzuri ran down the hillside after him. "Gotcha."

"You did not. I _meant_ to do that." Jadi slowly stood up, his fur covered with dust from the dirt he'd landed in. He shook himself, getting most of the dust off. Then, with a smile, he whacked a piled of dirt into his sister's face.

"Hey!" Uzuri frantically wiped dirt out her eyes, the first thing she saw when her sight returned being her brother bouncing merrily across the savannah. She raced after him, Jadi unaware that she was doing so. He was taking his sweet time as he ran away. He suddenly stopped dead. Uzuri chose that moment to tackle him. "Take _that!_"

"Hey, get off me!" Jadi pushed his sister off of him. He sat up and looked back at what he was staring at. "What's that?" he asked.

"What's wha—oh!" Uzuri saw what Jadi was staring at. A stone spire jutted out of the savannah, nothing but grass around it. It was even missing the occasional acacia. "What _is_ that?"

"I asked you first!"

"So?"

"Well that means—oh, forget it, let's just go check it out."

"Yeah!"

The two cubs ran toward the spire, slowing as they approached it. It wasn't exceptionally large, just barely big enough to be a landmark. The cubs began to walk slowly around it, examining it from all possible sides. There was nothing special about it, it was just a rock in the middle of the savannah.

Jadi put his paws up against it and pushed. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, come on, there's got to be more to this than just a rock. Come on, help me push this over."

"Jadi, I think you got some bad meat today. That thing is a zillion times your size!"

"Oh, right, like I'm gonna let that stop me," Jadi groaned as he heaved. His back paws slipped in the grass from his effort. But as expected, the spire refused to move.

"Jadi, I know you have a stubborn streak, and that's great, Dad says so. But will you give up, just this once? You're not going to budge it." Jadi continued pushing. "Jadi, come on. It's just a rock. We've seen others like it. There doesn't have to be some great mystery behind everything." Jadi slid down to the ground, panting. "Good. Now come on."

"Fine," Jadi grumbled, following his sister. He cast one last look back at the spire as he followed her. "Hey, wait."

"Jadi!"

"But that cave wasn't there before!"

"Jadi, there is no—there _is_ a cave."

Jadi ran towards it. "I don't get it. We walked around it at least three times. Where was this?"

"I—I don't know," said Uzuri uncertainly. Then, with sudden decisiveness, "Let's check it out!"

She and Jadi walked into the cave. It was dark, barely any light coming in. There was a hole at the top where the sky was clearly visible, but there seemed to be no light coming in from it at all. The cave went for the whole length of the spire, almost as big on the inside as it was outside. In the middle of it was a pool of water that lied cleanly in the center of the cave. It was completely black in the light, and absolutely still, Jadi and Uzuri's voices not making even the slightest ripple.

"See!" said Jadi. "I told you there was something here!"

"Alright, so you were right once." Uzuri and Jadi began to walk around the cave, staying clear of the water. "Jadi, I don't like it here."

"Scared?" jeered Jadi.

"No, I just don't think I like it here."

"You're scared," said Jadi.

"Well, you are, too! Aren't you?"

"_Jadi! Uzuri!_ Get out here _right now!_"

"Okay, now I'm scared," said Jadi.

Shani stalked angrily into the cave. "Do you have any idea how long I've been _looking_ for you?" she hissed. "I've had to hunt all over the entire Pridelands!"

"Aw, but you _like_ hunting, don't you, Shani?" teased Uzuri.

Shani's claws came out, and she looked as though she very much wanted to hit Uzuri. "No. I hate it. I hate every bit of it. Especially when it's for stinking cubs like _you!_" She turned angrily and stalked out of the cave. "We are coming home, and there will be _no complaints_."

"But Shani," protested Jadi, "look at this place."

"Wow. A cave with some water in it. How earth-shattering."

"But—"

"I said no whining, and I meant it. Now _walk_."

Jadi and Uzuri obediently walked out of the cave, Shani following them. Jadi took one last look at the cave, and headed home.

oOo

Jadi and Uzuri cringed on the floor of the den, watching their father pace angrily in front of them. His teeth were bared, his claws unsheathed. In short, he was mad. The cubs had never seen their father this angry. He didn't yell, he _roared_. Jadi and Uzuri were scared.

"You completely humiliated her! You had no cause to at all! Can't I raise two decent cubs? What are you two, some kind of wild animal?!"

Fujo shot his two cowering cubs a look to see if they had any smart comments. None came. He barely registered the terrified looks on their faces.

"You disobeyed me. I told you to _respect_ the lioness taking care of you. I told you to watch their feelings. But no. You humiliate Shani in the worst way possible for her, and on top of that, you bring up _hunting_. You know she's sensitive, you know she can't help it. Why—will—you—not—OBEY?!" Fujo turned angrily to the shaking cubs.

"But Daddy—" Uzuri began.

"SILENCE!" Uzuri dropped her head, crying. Fujo continued, ignorant of his daughter's tears. "Where did I go wrong? I _try_ to raise good, _behaved_ cubs, and I end up with monsters like you!"

"Dad, we were just having fun," said Jadi.

"I SAID _SILENCE!_" The den shook with the outburst.

"Fujo," said Kovu quietly, "do you think you need to restrain your—"

"I do _not_ need advice on how to raise my own cubs, Dad. I remember just fine what a _wonderful_ job you did with me." Kovu looked as though he had been smacked.

"Alright, Fujo, that's enough," interjected Taabu, walking into the den. "Outside, now."

"I'm not finished with these two," said Fujo, rounding on Taabu.

"Yes, you are. Outside, _now_." Fujo walked out through the back of the den with a snarl. Taabu looked down at the two cubs, giving them both a quick lick. "Don't worry. Daddy's probably got a lot on his mind now. Just—just leave him to me. And go apologize to Shani, okay? For Mommy?" She raised Uzuri's tear-streaked face with a paw.

Uzuri sniffled. "Yes, Mommy." She nuzzled against Taabu's leg, Jadi doing the same on the other one. Taabu smiled, looking down at them.

"Okay. Now go ahead and talk to Shani. She's down on the rock."

"Okay." Taabu watched the two cubs exit through the front of the den before exiting through the back, her face miles away from the compassion she had had. "Fujo," she muttered.

Fujo looked up as Taabu approached him. "What?" he asked rudely. Taabu hit Fujo across the face. "Augh! What was that for?!"

"You seem to need it. What do you think you were doing?" Taabu asked. "Didn't you even notice your cubs?"

"Of course I did. _They_ were the ones I was lecturing."

"_Lecturing?_ Fujo, you were yelling at the top of your voice; that's not _lecturing_. Uzuri was _crying_, for Aiheu's sake, and Jadi was about to start! That wasn't lecturing, that was bullying!"

"Oh, yes, of course. We all know who knows best."

Taabu stared at him in disbelief. "Fujo, what is your problem? You're never like this!"

"Look, I'm just having a bad day, okay?"

"So you take it out on our cubs? That's not what the Fujo I know would do."

"Well maybe I'm not the Fujo you know."

"Damn it, you used to be _kind_, and _loving_, and _funny_. What happened to _that_ Fujo? The Fujo that I _married_, I liked him so much. I _love_ you, Fujo, and I want to help. But you're not helping with the way you just treated the cubs. You're barely home, we almost never see you. We used to never be able to get you to leave. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he growled. He turned away.

Taabu walked over to him and turned his face towards hers with her paw, the sadness in her eyes obvious. "Please. Tell me."

"No."

"Look, you said you had a bad day. Tell me."

"You don't need to know anything about the kingdom."

"Excuse me? I'm the queen." She pushed her paw against Fujo's face, forcing him to topple over. "Fujo, you never come home, you never see the cubs, you're never happy, and you're going to tell me why."

"No, I won't," Fujo replied stubbornly.

"Ohhh," groaned Taabu, stomping back into the den. Fujo was almost sorry to see her go. He hung his head. He should have talked it over with her. That was what a mate was for.

He suddenly heard Taabu's raised voice in the den. "I don't give a damn what you think he thinks, you're going out there _now!_ . . . Out! Out! Out!" Fujo's mind was blown as he saw his father walk out, looking thoroughly docile, head hung low.

Kovu sat down a small distance away from Fujo. Taabu prodded him, and Kovu moved a bit closer to Fujo unhappily. "Now _you_—" Taabu said, looking at Fujo—"are going to tell _him_ all those wonderful things about the kingdom and your job and whatever the hell else you feel you can't tell me. Period," she added as Fujo opened his mouth to protest.

Fujo glared at Kovu. Kovu glared back. Fujo turned his back to his father. Fujo was actually bigger than his father. Despite growing up a little more, Kovu had never been quite as big as Simba. It was obvious where Fujo got some of his genes. "Sneak," he muttered.

"Pushover," retorted Kovu.

"Hey, at least I tried to serve the kingdom instead of staying on some damned rock the whole day!"

"You don't serve the kingdom! It serves you! You are the king; that is to be respected!"

"They do respect me!"

"Shut up!" yelled Taabu. Both lions turned to look at her, cringing. They may have been kings, but it was obvious who was in charge here. "Now what is going on?!"

"Well," said Fujo bitterly, "it turns out I'm _not_ running the kingdom. I never have been."

"Huh?"

"_He's_ been slinking around my back! He's only taken one day off in my entire rule!"

"You needed all the help you could get," Kovu said viciously. "Maybe if I had Tara—" He stopped abruptly, shocked by what he was saying.

"Yeah, yeah go ahead and say it. Come right out and _say it_. You wanted him, not me. You wish you had him, not me. In fact, if Ghera had taken him, you know what? I bet you'd be _glad_. Just oh so _happy_."

"I didn't mean to say that."

"Yeah. I bet you didn't." Fujo's voice suddenly rose to a yell. "Just like I'm sure it was an accident that you've been babysitting me this whole time!"

"So you're saying you could have handled the kingdom fine by yourself?"

"I would have coped!"

"Like you're coping now?! I barely see you home as it is! Whenever I come home, do you know the first thing that comes out of those two cubs' mouths? 'Where's Daddy?' And I have to break my heart telling them that Daddy won't be home any time soon!"

"So you think I just don't care about my cubs? You think they're just something I keep for amusement when I feel like it? I love my cubs! I bother to tell them that! I kiss them, and play with them, and love them every chance that I get, which is a lot more than you ever did for me! Why don't you look at yourself before criticizing me!"

"At least I was available."

"Oh yeah, so damned available all the time! You _never_ came off that ledge! I had to go to you, and almost immediately left because you would barely respond! I can't even remember the last time you actually said 'I love you, Fujo'! And you think that makes you a king?!"

"I was scared!" Fujo jerked his head back, surprised by the outburst. "I was scared, alright? There it is, right out there. I was too much of a coward to spend time with my son. I had no grip on myself. And I was scared."

Fujo's face was unforgiving. "Yeah, I bet you were. How many hours of sitting on that rock did it take you to think up that lie?"

"It's the truth," Kovu said quietly.

"Well, let's just assume for a moment that it _is_ the truth, and that you're not a filthy, slinking, stinking, nasty liar. What right do you have to be telling me how to rule?"

"I just wanted better for you. I just wanted to help."

"Help? I was feeling good about myself! I felt I was actually being decent as a king, and then _you_ show up, and I find out I haven't done anything at all!"

"Fujo, I tried to tell you, I haven't done that much. Just little things. You wouldn't give some of the burden to someone else, I took it upon myself. I just wanted to see you have a better life with your cubs than I had."

"You are a liar. You are a liar, and I hate you for it. There it is, I hate you. Granddad was right to exile you." Fujo glared at Kovu, whose head was hung low. "Maybe I should do the same."

There was a pause as Kovu looked up sadly at his son. "Well, this has certainly been an enlightening conversation," interrupted Taabu. Both lions jumped, having forgotten she was there. "And now that we've gotten all of this stuff off our chests, why don't we just go back inside the den and—"

"No," said Fujo. "Not until he apologizes."

"For what?"

"For ruining my life! For not even trusting his own son!" Fujo turned to Taabu angrily. "You have no idea how much it hurt. Training, day and night, almost no sleep, for weeks on end! He nearly killed me! And then, because Mom made him stop, he goes ahead and stops loving me, completely!" He turned back to Kovu. "And you know what? I _HATE YOU!_"

Kovu hung his head, ashamed, too proud to shed tears in front of his son. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Sorry? Sorry? Is that it?" Fujo demanded. Taabu suddenly whacked Fujo across the face. "Augh! What was that for?"

"For being such a jerk!" she said. "He's tried to apologize, and you didn't let him, and I can't even measure how sorry he is! What is your deal? I would have thought you'd welcome help! I would have told him to stop a long time ago if I'd known you'd be like this!"

"You _knew?!_"

"Of course I knew! Everyone knew!"

"Taabu," said Kovu quietly.

"And _you_, I'll have Kiara deal with you later. 'They respect you.'" Taabu shook her head. "But _you_," she said, turning back to Fujo, "what is your problem? He loves you, and you should know that! He wants to help!"

"I bet he does," said Fujo acidly.

Taabu hit him again. "You _need_ help, Fujo! What happened to the Fujo that I knew? The Fujo that I married? I left my home behind for you, all the sisters I knew my entire life. I did it for _you_, Fujo. You just aren't the same," she ended, her voice choked with tears.

"You know what? I'm not. I can't be. You have no idea what stress I'm under. I have an entire kingdom on my back."

"Share the load," said Taabu. "Please. I just want Fujo back. Kovu is right, the cubs miss you. _I_ miss you. What kind of king throws aside his own family?"

"I don't know. Ask him."

Taabu raised her paw to strike Fujo again, but lowered it, crying. "Fujo, I can't go on like this. The pride can't go on like this. You're turning into everything you hate about your father. I just want Fujo back." Taabu nuzzled him, then looked up at him, her eyes sad. "Please." She turned to go back to the den. "Come on, Kovu. Let's leave the king to his thoughts."

Kovu followed, his head hung low, tears finally beginning to show. "He's right, you know. He has every right to hate me."

Taabu looked at Kovu. "You've made up for it. I know you have." Kovu went into the den. Taabu looked back at Fujo one last time before entering herself. Uzuri and Jadi were there, sitting on the floor listening to Tumai.

"No, seriously," she was saying, "if you went over there you'd probably still find it up. We made it when we were cubs. Just one big slide all the way through the Graveyard." She laughed. "I'll never forget what your father said when he was on it."

"What? What?" asked Uzuri.

"We made him go first. We just pushed him down, and he started screaming his head off. 'I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna throw up, and I'm gonna die!'" Jadi and Uzuri rolled on the floor, laughing. Tumai joined in, her laughter slowing. "That was one of the last days we had with Taraju," she said soberly. She sighed, and suddenly noticed Taabu standing behind the cubs. "So, how did it go?"

"I don't know." Taabu sighed and lied down. "We can only hope."


	2. The New Cub

Chapter II: The New Cub

Jadi "woke up." He hadn't actually been asleep. He hadn't been able to sleep at all. He had too much on his mind. He was worried about his father. He'd never seen him that angry before, ever. Shani had been plenty forgiving, he wasn't worried about that. He just wondered why Fujo had been so upset about it. Did he see something Shani hadn't? Jadi sat up and looked around the den. His father still wasn't in the den. The last time he'd seen him he'd gone out the back of the den. But that was hours ago.

Jadi sighed. Maybe his dad was angry for the cave. Maybe there was something in there that Fujo knew about that Shani didn't. Yeah, maybe it was something only the kings knew about. Some kind of royal secret, Jadi told himself, slowly working up his excitement. Fujo just hadn't wanted him to see it yet.

Jadi stood up and began to make his way through the sleeping lionesses to the exit. He'd just take a quick look. It was night; there probably wasn't even a single animal awake. He'd be fine. He'd just take a look and be back before anyone missed him. Besides, he'd still act surprised when Fujo showed it to him.

He stepped out of the den onto Pride Rock. The moon was hidden behind clouds, quickly moving across the sky. He started down the stairs only to have the clouds move to reveal the moon, the moon revealing a massive form at the bottom of Pride Rock.

_Oh, no_, thought Jadi. _I forgot about Uncle Pofu_. He walked slowly down, carefully stepping around Pofu's massive muzzle. He turned to look at Pofu's face, gasping as he saw it. Pofu's blind eyes were wide open, staring right at him. As Jadi gasped the eyes suddenly blinked, Pofu's features moving.

Pofu raised his head from the ground. "And what are you doing, Jadi? You should know better than to wake lions up."

Jadi thought furiously for an excuse. "Um . . . I came out here to see Dad."

"He isn't out here. He would have woken me up, same as you."

"Um—I mean—I needed to get a drink?"

"And the waterhole is the other way."

"Bathroom?"

"Without getting a drink?"

Jadi sighed. "Fine. I was sneaking off."

"Hmm. And I suppose you didn't mean to wake me up."

"Course not."

"Hmm. I learned back when I was a cub that a little sneaking doesn't hurt. How about we do this. We push time back a couple of minutes, and we'll just pretend that I'm still asleep. And you can just walk right on by, being _so_ careful and all that I just didn't notice."

"You'd do that?"

"Mm-hmm. On just one condition. You're back before anyone notices, or I tell your parents."

"Yeah, of course."

"Good. I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay. Thanks, Uncle Pofu."

Pofu grunted. Jadi started off toward the savannah. "Just out of curiosity, where _are_ you going?" asked Pofu.

"Um . . . nowhere, really."

"Hnh." Pofu rolled onto his side. "I expect I'll find out all about it tomorrow."

Jadi started off for the cave again. He suddenly stopped. He didn't know where it was. Everything was different at night. But didn't they come straight back home from that way? Or was it—No, it was definitely that way. Yeah. 'Cause they went right past that rock . . . and that tree there, too. Jadi scampered off happily, proud he'd been able to do it all by himself.

His confidence only lasted about halfway there.

A sudden stream of maniacal laughter tore through the night. A scream followed it. Jadi gasped. More laughter joined in, as if there was more than one animal causing it. The screams ended abruptly, the laughter soon joining it in silence.

Jadi began to back away from where the noise had come from. If he had known it was hyenas, it would have only made it worse. He'd heard plenty about them in Pofu's stories, about how where they roamed, death was almost certainly near. Pofu had failed to mention the nicer qualities of hyenas entirely, about how they could be kind, and almost never killed for the fun of it; how they were mostly misunderstood. Even after Taabu had told Pofu about Fisadi, he still didn't change. Hyenas made such wonderful villains. And the cubs loved it.

But for Jadi, it was only a nameless horror. _It's just a noise_. _Nothing to be afraid of_. _Besides, I'm a prince_. _No animal would hurt the prince_.

_Right?_

He turned and ran toward the cave as terror gripped him. It was still quite a way off, but having a set safe zone was mentally reassuring. By the time he reached it there had been no other noises, save for the standard insects. Jadi had almost completely forgotten about the noises. He'd regained his confidence as a bold explorer of the unknown.

He walked into the cave. The full moon was clearly visible through the hole in the roof. Its rays shone down into the cave, penetrating where the cave had so stubbornly refused to let the sunlight go. The pool was completely still, reflecting the moon perfectly. Jadi walked around the perimeter of the cave, looking at the smooth, featureless walls, the moonlight reflecting off the pool onto the walls. He finally completed one complete, thorough circle, ending back at the entrance where he started.

The pool caught his eye. He walked over to it, put his face close to it, his breath creating the first ripples he'd ever seen the pool have. It was completely clear, but the depth was immeasurable. The bottom seemed to be so close that you could reach in and touch it while barely wetting your paw, and then it seemed fathoms deep, so deep that it went down to the center of the Earth. Jadi was a cub; he couldn't help his curiosity. He put a paw into the water, trying to see how deep it was. The water simply covered his paw, as it could be expected to so close to the shore. He took it out, finally noticing his reflection.

It was odd. The pool seemed to replicate it in perfect detail, even though it had ripples from when Jadi had put his paw in. The only difference was that Jadi's reflection was entirely black. Then the ripples did begin to affect it, making it weave to and from him. He looked at it, cocking his head to one side, the reflection doing the same. Jadi hadn't ever taken the time to stare long and hard at his reflection. He almost laughed at the way the ripples made him look. Then he realized there was no reason why he shouldn't laugh and did. He splashed his paw into the water again, creating more ripples. He laughed again. The ripples almost made him seem like a girl.

He watched as the ripples died down, finally stopping completely. The reflection _did_ look feminine. He laughed at the thought of Uzuri looking like a boy. He moved his head, watching his reflection do the same. It was fun. Whichever way he moved, the reflection moved the same way. He lifted his paw up and down, waving, watching the pool reflect it back at him. Yes, he did look like a girl. He cocked his head again, bending down closer to the pool to examine the reflection.

The reflection didn't move.

Jadi brought his head back up, stunned. The reflection still didn't move. Then, suddenly, it blinked. Jadi leaned down towards the pool, looking at it. The reflection's mouth suddenly moved.

"Boo."

Jadi leapt back in horror at the syllable. He turned and ran for the entrance.

The entrance was no longer there. Where it had been there was a section of wall that looked like it had been there all along. Jadi pushed against the wall furiously, trying to push it out. It was no use. He turned and looked back at the pool, the light only on it now, refusing to spread to the walls. His curiosity finally got the better of him. He crept slowly to the edge of the pool. He slowly stuck his head over the side. He leaned further and further over, seeing nothing. It hit him.

The reflection was gone.

A giggle suddenly sounded throughout the den. Jadi turned, backing into the pool, now the only place where there was any light at all. He saw a trail of wet paw prints leading from the pool. There was suddenly a sound from the left, and the right, and then everywhere. Jadi turned frantically, trying to see the source of the noise. _I can see why Dad didn't want me here_. Another giggle rang out through the den. He turned around again, trying to find the source of the noise, unable to hear anything but his heavy breathing and his heart, pounding so hard it seemed about to burst. He slowly began to rotate, looking for any movement at all.

"Scared you, huh?"

Jadi turned to see a face inches from his. He gave a yell and fell down into the water. He heard laughter. He stood up to see a cub laughing at his terror. He looked at her, realization dawning.

"You're the—the—the—"

"The—the—the," she said, imitating him. "The what?"

"The pool—you—inside—you're the reflection!"

The cub giggled, sitting down in the water. "Yup."

"But—but how?"

"Magic," said the cub, smiling. She pranced out of the water, trailing it behind her. The water slid back into the pool after it hit the ground.

Jadi followed her out. "But—who are you?"

The cub giggled. "Who you are." She stepped back into the shadows, disappearing again.

"Hey! Wait!" Jadi looked around the den, trying to find any trace of the cub.

"What, you mean you missed me?" Jadi turned to see the cub right behind him. He realized her black fur was still soaking wet. He was completely dry. The realization was pushed out of his mind as the cub leaned close to him, brushing against his fur as she rubbed up against him. He edged away from her, the cub laughing at his discomfort.

"You don't like me, do you?" she pouted sarcastically.

"No, it's not that, it's just . . . Just don't do that, I guess." Jadi stared at the cub. "Who are you?" The cub giggled. "And no jokes. Don't you have a name, or something?"

The cub sat back. "Uchu."

"What?"

The cub giggled. "And I thought you were smart. You seemed that way, anyway."

"Hey!"

"I'm Uchu." She grinned at him.

"But—but how did you get in here? Or out of there?"

Uchu heaved a massive sigh, mockingly sounding like someone at the end of their tether. "I _told_ you." She suddenly laughed. "It doesn't matter, though."

"Of course it matters! I mean, a cub just can't pop out of nowhere! What about your mom, and your—oh. Oh, please don't cry."

Uchu continued to cry anyway, shedding small tears that looked black in the light, the tears sliding into the pool. "They're dead. They're both dead."

Jadi had no experience with little crying cubs, and certainly not with little crying cubs who were not really crying. "Um . . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you . . ." An idea filled his head. "Hey, how about you come home with me? You can meet my parents. They'd love to have you."

"You really think so?" Uchu sniffled.

"Yeah, of course!" Uchu smiled a little. "Come on." He turned around, the entrance there as if it had always been.

"Okay. But don't you want a drink first?" Uchu asked. "I'm thirsty. Aren't you thirsty?"

"You go from thinking about your parents to how you're thirsty?"

Uchu lowered her head. "I guess I shouldn't think like that. I just wanted some water." She bent her head down to the pool and began to lap it up. Jadi hesitated, and then went back to the pool and began to do the same. It tasted wonderful. He took drink after drink after drink. He finally noticed Uchu looking at him, her eyes seeming to glow in the dark. He slowly stopped. "It's good, isn't it?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah . . . I guess." He felt like she shouldn't be watching him that intently. "Uh, how about I take you back to my parents?"

Uchu smiled. "Yeah, that's where we were going, remember?"

"Uh . . . right." He stepped out of the cave into the savannah, Uchu following him, completely dry after shaking herself off first. He looked at her as she stepped out of the cave. He thought it had been a trick of the light, but it wasn't. She was completely, utterly black, not a hint of even the darkest gray on her. He turned away from her towards Pride Rock; it wasn't polite to stare.

He suddenly noticed that the sun was creeping over the horizon. It didn't make any sense at all. He had left in the middle of the night. How long had he been in that cave? He didn't think of that, though. He thought of Pofu's warning. "Oh, no."

"What?"

"We have to get home now. Or Mom's gonna kill me."

"Well, come on!" Jadi began to scamper towards Pride Rock. Uchu smiled before going after him. She had a whole new chance at life. This was just her lucky day.

oOo

Fujo hadn't gotten any sleep all night. He couldn't help but think of all the horrible things he'd said to his father and Taabu. And the cubs . . . He should never have taken anything out on his cubs. He loved them. Or he thought he did. What kind of decent father takes his anger out on his cubs? Kovu had never done that to him. He must have been furious at times with Fujo's incompetence when he trained him, but he had always restrained himself. But Fujo hadn't. He'd let Jadi and Uzuri have his anger, full-blown. And then to say those things, to Taabu of all animals. And then to take it out on his father like that, when he had only tried to help . . . Fujo spent a good part of the night weeping.

He could see why there was the old joke about kings talking to trees. The kingdom was enough to drive one animal insane. Nadhari was right. He did need help. And if not for the kingdom's sake, then for his cubs, for Taabu. They all deserved to see him. They needed to know that he loved them. He would beg for help, if he had to.

When daybreak came, he had made up his mind. He slowly lifted his body from the ground and shuffled back into the den. It was probably going to hurt. He smiled a sad smile with a thought. _Especially with Taabu_. But it had to be done.

Taabu was already up and running around the den for some reason. He walked over to her. "Listen, Taabu, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did last night. It was stupid of me, and I just shouldn't have done it. Period. I—I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to do better."

Taabu didn't seem to hear him. She was still going around the entire den, saying, "Jadi? Jadi?" in an increasingly worried voice. The sleeping lionesses weren't happy about that.

Fujo didn't notice she wasn't listening. He kept following her. "Look, I know that you'd be perfectly in your rights to not believe me. I understand that there's no way to take back what I said to you last night. But I just hope that there's some way to—"

"Ouch! That was my tail!"

"Oh, sorry, Tumai. Look, I'm just hoping that you'll take me back and try to understand what I'm coping with. I don't want to lose you or the cubs from this. I love all of you, I really do. I know I haven't really proven it, but I'm going to try now. I really am. So please, just try—"

Taabu finally turned around and gave Fujo a kiss on the face. "There. I'm happy for you Fujo, I forgive you and all that, but where—is—Jadi?"

"Huh? Isn't he in here?"

Taabu bit her lip. "I was afraid of that." She walked toward the mouth of the den, Fujo following her. "Oh, what if he's run away? I thought we let him know it was going to be okay. Do you have any idea how hard it is for a cub out there?" Fujo hung his head. This was his fault. Taabu looked down the stairs of Pride Rock to see Pofu lying at the bottom. "Pofu, have you seen Jadi?"

"Hi, Mom!" Jadi appeared over Pofu's side with a smile. Pofu muttered something, and Jadi laughed.

"Jadi!" Taabu shrieked. Fujo thought it was a bad idea for anyone to go down those stairs as fast as she did. She embraced Jadi with a foreleg. "Oh, don't ever do that again. I've been looking for you ever since I woke up."

"Hey, Mom, look who I found." Jadi looked back at Pofu. "It's okay, you can come out." A small, perfectly black cub shuffled out from behind Pofu, obviously scared. "She's Uchu."

Uchu looked up at Taabu, her face filled with fear. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Where are your parents, Uchu?" asked Taabu gently. "They shouldn't just leave you alone."

Uchu began to cry once again. "They're—they're gone. They made me run away. But I didn't, and I watched them—it was awful. And I had to run away, and I barely managed to get away from all these animals who wanted to eat me, and—and—" She seemed to be unable to go on.

"Oh, you poor thing," said Taabu, shocked.

"She can stay, right?" asked Jadi. "I told her she could stay."

"Of course she can." Taabu looked up at Fujo. "Right, sire?"

Her formality hurt Fujo. He tried to ignore it. "Of course she can." He walked down the stairs at a speed he considered to be slow enough. "Go on up to the den." Uchu scampered up the stairs happily, all tears gone. Fujo watched her go, then turned back to Jadi. Jadi took a step back, afraid. It hurt Fujo. "And son, I'm sorry for last night. It's not going to happen again. Come here."

Jadi approached hesitantly. He wanted to embrace his father, but he still couldn't quite forget the howling, roaring monster he had been last night. The desire to be with him won out. Fujo hugged his son close to his stomach. "I love you, Jadi."

"I love you, too, Dad."

"I'm gonna try to be here with you more often, okay?"

Jadi rubbed his father's stomach. "I'd like that."

Fujo smiled. "Now go on and go up to the den. You've got a guest to show around." Jadi scampered back up the steps for Uchu. Fujo turned to look back at Taabu just in time to receive a loving kiss. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Taabu gave him another one. "For doing the right thing." She kissed him again. "Because you meant it." She gave him a long, passionate lick. "And that was because I wanted to." She rubbed against him passionately. "You've barely been home. Why not spend some time with your mate?"

"Um . . . you're supposed to lead the hunt today. And I've got to be king." His face didn't match his words that well.

"Vitani can lead the hunt," said Taabu huskily. "And it seems like it's been forever. You can take off being king for 'family time,' right?"

They both jumped as they heard Pofu chuckle. They had forgotten he was there. "Remember what would have been your first time? How Taos scared the hell out of you two? How you thought there was no one around? You see what I'm driving at?"

Fujo smiled. "Alright, Pofu. We'll go somewhere alone."

Taabu walked away, her tail encircling Fujo's neck. "I know just the place."

Pofu waited as the two left. He finally got up and decided to go see Rafiki.

oOo

Pofu leapt up Rafiki's tree with practiced ease, having done it countless times. He had first come to Rafiki after losing Taos. Taos had meant so much to him, and to just have him leave like that . . .

Consolations from his mother and Tumai had done nothing. He finally went to see Rafiki. It was said Rafiki could cure anything. Pofu wanted something for loneliness, for heartache. Rafiki didn't have herbs or roots for that. Instead he offered Pofu an outlet. Pofu told everything to Rafiki, almost everything he felt he could have told Taos, leaving out only certain parts. He needed Taos for those. But despite his expectations, Rafiki hadn't admonished him or berated him. He understood. Pofu came back after the first time. And after the second.

Pofu had now lost track of what time this was. It was almost a daily thing for him, simply going to Rafiki's tree. Rafiki talked to Pofu when he felt like it, not being entirely honest, just as Pofu wasn't. They both knew the other was holding out. They didn't hold it against each other, it was a privilege. But their lives became something discussed less and less. Rafiki began to teach Pofu. He didn't have magic rites or spells to teach Pofu. Just simple history, history that was flowing with life. Pofu lapped it up in never-ending thirst.

The mandrill looked up as Pofu arrived, then looked back down at the leopard cub whose paw he was holding. The cub's mother was sitting nearby, merely glancing at Pofu before returning her gaze to her injured daughter. Pofu didn't know how they had gotten up here. He reminded himself that others were not blind like him, and it probably was a simple thing. He remembered the first time Tumai had come up here. It had only taken her a few tries. For Pofu it had taken a few days, as there was no way to stop on the side of the tree. He had to learn how to do it all in one series of bounds.

Rafiki was wrapping the cub's paw in a stringy leaf, a red powder sprinkled onto the paw. "It is very important dat you do not step on de paw, Maki. If you do, it will only make de wound worse."

"But I can play, right?" Maki asked eagerly.

Rafiki chuckled. "I suppose. But only if you do not step wit dat paw."

"But that doesn't leave anything!"

"I'm sure you will find someting. Now dis is going to hurt a bit." He tied the ends of the leaf tight, Maki giving an "Ouch!" "Dere, all better. Now could you talk to Pofu dere for a minute? I need to speak to your moter."

"Alright," Maki said reluctantly. She limped over to Pofu, ungainly on only three legs.

Rafiki turned to Maki's mother. "I don't expect her to stay off dat paw long. She will probably be on it by de end of de day, even if I say not to for a week."

"Maki wouldn't do that," said the leopard, slightly shocked.

"She is a cub. Cubs have accidents. I do not expect her to actually go too long wit dat bandage. It is good if she steps on it, but not too soon. It will hurt when she does, so dere is someting to numb de pain in de bandage. It is already infected, so it will not heal as quickly as normal. But give it a few days. When she begins stepping on it, do not stop her. It is normal. But keep her from chewing on dat bandage. Dat is de only ting she must not do. Just bring her here in tree days."

"Thank you, Rafiki," said the mother gratefully. She called Maki away from asking Pofu about his colorless eyes. The leopard picked up her cub in her mouth and jumped agilely from the tree.

Rafiki watched the two go before turning to Pofu, shaking his head. "Dat poor moter has no idea."

Pofu smiled. "What?"

"Apparently cubs get snakebites from thorns now."

Pofu chuckled. "You lied to a patient? Rafiki, you should be ashamed."

"De cub will be fine. Dey got here soon enough. So, what is it you want from old Rafiki?"

"Nothing, really. Just came to talk." Pofu lied down comfortably. Although he could see into minds, he had long ago stopped trying to look into any of them without explicit permission, and he stopped with Rafiki's long before that. It actually hurt to look into Rafiki's mind. There was too much knowledge, too much clairvoyance. But Rafiki understood that. Therefore he simply told him what he knew. Pofu, like Rafiki, had no other desire than to help others.

"Of course." Rafiki smiled as he sat down as well. He grabbed a tortoise shell and began to mix things into it. Pofu watched for a second, then finally asked:

"Talking to the kings again?" It was one of the few "magic" things that he knew Rafiki could do. It wasn't so much magic as it was that the kings were willing to talk to him. They were the ones who gave him that gift.

"Actually, dis is my lunch."

Pofu laughed. "Alright, it serves me right." He fell silent, trying to think of something that would be news to Rafiki. "A new cub came to the den today."

"Really? Geta gave birt?"

"No, she's still holding them in. Jadi just found the cub. Said some crazy story about her coming out of a pool, and not to tell anyone. The most I can figure out is that he doesn't want anyone to find out he got snuck up on by a girl."

Rafiki chuckled. "Even when dey're cubs, dey still have dat arrogance." He scooped a handful out of his bowl. "It reminds me almost of dis crazy legend. You probably have heard it, dough."

"You'd be surprised what I don't hear from the Pridelanders. They just expect me to know it."

"Yes, it is so easy to forget you were not part of de family." Rafiki leaned back against the side of his tree. "It was many kings ago. So it goes. De gods decided to put an end to de evil here in de world. De collected it as much as dey could and put it in a bottomless pool, here in de Pridelands. Dey covered it up wit a great stone, so dat no one would find it, wit an entrance dat was hidden. De king knew all about it. He allowed de gods to put it here. He believed it was safe, like dem.

"But dere was a cub here, who didn't know better dan to stick her nose where it belonged. She found de entrance, and she found de pool. And she was captured by de pool. It slowly corrupted her mind. She came back every day, just to look at it. Den she began to not just look, but touch, and drink, and feel. She began to immerse herself in de pool, and she became more and more corrupt as de evil took hold of her.

"As she grew up, she did more and more horrible tings to animals. And de pool helped her. It gave her de power to control it, to use it in whatever way she saw fit. She was de princess. She murdered her parents, de king and queen dat loved her so much. She tightened her grip on de kingdom, forcing a harsh rule on it. She spent more and more time in de pool, her power growing.

"De gods finally decided to stop her before she rivaled dem. De tossed her back into de pool and destroyed her body, and made sure dat she would never come out for good. Dey sealed de stone for good, and left her dere. She has been waiting, for dozen of years, to come out and impose her will on de world. She is still here now, waiting, biding her time to come out and strike, and rule de kingdom.

"If you believe such things. It's only a legend."

Pofu thought over the story. "It sounds like just a legend."

"And is nothing more dan dat." Rafiki scooped himself another handful from the shell. "But dese are de tings dat give us our past. Besides, what would we tell de cubs if we didn't have tings like dis?"

"Fair enough." Pofu gave a huge yawn.

"What? You did not like de story?"

"Oh, it was interesting enough. It's just that Jadi woke me up in the middle of the night. I couldn't get back to sleep for hours." Pofu gave another huge yawn. "What was that lioness's name anyway?"

"Her name?" Rafiki thought it over, scratching his head. "It was Uchu."

Pofu's blind eyes widened. "Er . . . Rafiki . . . that cub that Jadi brought back . . . her name was Uchu."

Rafiki stopped in the act of taking another handful before he shrugged. "It is probably just a coincidence. She had parents, no?"

"Yes, she did . . . But she said they were killed."

"You would be surprised how common dat is. We are blessed to live in dese lands. We have much to be thankful for. She was probably just looking for a place to hide when Jadi found her." Rafiki chuckled. "Imagine what a scared little cub like her would do if you found her?"

Pofu smiled. "I didn't ask to be big." Pofu stretched out, then lied back down. "You're right. It's just a myth for little cubs."

oOo

Uchu smiled. She was afraid the Pridelanders might have turned her away. She wasn't sure how nice they actually were. But they were very nice. They did their best to make sure she felt at home. But they had let the poor little frightened cub into their den, with almost no questions asked. They were so trusting. Especially that little prince. He was so nice to her. He did his best to make sure that she had everything she wanted.

Uchu was drinking from a waterhole. She stopped to look at her reflection as she licked her lips. A head appeared next to hers. "Come on, Uchu, we don't have the entire day to just look at ourselves."

Uchu turned to look at Edaha. "But don't you just want to?"

Edaha rolled her eyes. "Not all the time."

"But you've got so much to look at."

"Really?" asked Edaha, flattered.

"Of course." Uchu smiled. They were so nice to her. Especially Edaha. She liked to believe anything that was told to her. She trusted others. She believed everyone had some good in them, and that they would always have that good come out, sooner or later. Uchu had only one thing against Edaha. She was Jadi's betrothed.

The fact that Jadi was betrothed was widely ignored. But Uchu knew he was just the same. She paid little attention to that fact. Jadi's betrothal had been the dying wish of Zazu. While Kovu, Kiara, and Fujo stood over him, he, lying on his back, uttered, "Sire . . . just do me one last favor . . . carry on the betrothal . . . at least . . . for Jadi . . ." His head fell back onto the ground.

"I don't understand," said Kiara. Her next sentence would have been _Why did he have to die?_

Zazu's head popped back up. "Look, it's really not that difficult of a concept. You say that the cub is going to marry another one now, not then." He clutched a wing to his chest. "Alas, it comes." His head fell back again.

"Zazu," said Fujo softly.

Zazu's head popped up again. "Unless, of course, they grow up to be some horrible piece of scum like you were, sire. Then by all means, give him another lioness. We certainly don't want any riffraff running the kingdom, do we?"

"Um . . ." said Fujo, "aren't you dead yet?"

"Well I don't want to die and have you screw this up. What kind of a legacy would that be to leave behind?"

"Look, we get it. Marry Uzuri off to Jadi. Now go fly off to that big nest in the sky."

"Not Uzuri, you twit! Look, make it someone with a mother you trust, at least. And give the girl culture!"

"I trust Taabu. And wouldn't that be culture enough?"

"You can't marry inside the family!"

"Why not? I don't really see what you're driving at."

"Oh, for heaven's sake," said Zazu, and died testily.

Uchu knew that Edaha was Jadi's proposed. But she didn't want it that way. _She_ wanted to marry Jadi. And Jadi was so nice to her, he'd obviously prefer her. But she was still nice to Edaha. Edaha was nice to her, as well. Jadi couldn't play today, he had to go with his father. So Edaha had offered to play with her. Uchu gladly took the offer. It was so boring at Pride Rock. All the lionesses wanted to do was sunbathe or talk. There was no fun in that. So she decided to play with Edaha.

Edaha had decided to go "exploring." It was difficult to go exploring when she knew where everything was. So it was really just her showing Uchu around. But she enjoyed it. Uchu was so nice to her. She had taken Uchu all over the Pridelands today. It was going to be time to go back soon. She didn't want it to be over. Uchu was such a good friend to her. Uchu was such a good friend to everyone. Especially Jadi. They all knew that was because he had found her. She always was so formal in front of him, so polite.

This was the last place they could go. It was called Lookout Point. The place in itself wasn't really a marvel; it was rather what you could do there. The Pridelands were mostly flat. Lookout Point was on a slight hill. Lookout Point was actually a rock. You could sit on it and see almost anywhere in the Pridelands. It wasn't the biggest rock, but it didn't need to be. Edaha loved to come up here and sit for hours. Luckily there was a little pond next to it in case she got hot or thirsty.

"It's right up here," said Edaha. She had dragged Uchu away from the waterhole and had finally reached Lookout Point. They might be a little late going back to the den, but the lionesses would understand. She hoped. She climbed up the small rock that was Lookout Point. She heard Uchu do the same. "Isn't it great? You can see everything up here. I could just sit here all day." She turned to look at Uchu.

"What's the fun in just looking? You can play, too." Uchu launched herself at Edaha, knocking her off the rock. "It's more fun that way." Uchu drew herself up proudly. "Queen of the Rock!"

"That's what you think!" Edaha climbed back up and jumped at Uchu. The two rolled around on the rock, Uchu finally coming out on top, both of them laughing. Uchu had landed with her paws on Edaha's neck. Edaha playfully tried to bat them off, the paws not moving. "Uchu," she said. "Uchu, I can't breathe." She pushed against the paws, the paws not moving. She began to squirm and kick, the efforts doing nothing. Uchu was between her hind legs, out of their reach, and Edaha's forepaws were busy trying to free her throat. Edaha looked up into Uchu's eyes, a smile on Uchu's face. "Uchu—why—why—why—" The thrashing slowly stopped as the life ran out of Edaha.

Uchu pushed Edaha off the rock and into the pool with a giggle. "Oopsie." She giggled again. She jumped off the rock, smiling at how convincing Edaha's corpse was. Her eyes wide open, her mouth gasping for air that wouldn't come. She'd served her purpose. Uchu knew how different the Pridelands were now. Jadi would just have to find someone else to marry now.

Her.

Uchu thought about how nice he was to her. He gave her everything she wanted. Well, not everything. He couldn't give her everything. So Uchu had to content herself with thoughts. How she could just snap his little neck at any time she pleased. She shuddered. The thought of killing always gave her such a wonderful, warm, tingly feeling. And killing Edaha had been so much fun.

She looked down into the waterhole, looking at her body in the reflection. It definitely wasn't what it had been. She wasn't a lioness anymore. She flicked her tail, watching the reflection do the same. She may not have been the same, but she didn't care. She liked this much better. Black was definitely her color.

She had the pool to thank for all of that. Her old body had been destroyed by the gods when they threw her in. She was completely one with the pool now, something she had spent hours inside it trying to achieve. And besides, she had a fresh start. She'd always wanted to do her cubhood over again. It was so boring. She'd had plenty of time to think of what she'd do, and plenty of time for the pool to strengthen her. But she couldn't rule just yet. It would just be so anticlimactic. She'd wait. And simply admire herself in the water.

She suddenly straightened herself up. She couldn't just gloat, as much as she wanted to. She might have been able to if she hadn't been going over and over in her mind what was the best way to kill Edaha. Her death wasn't the most fun she'd had, but the look on her face when she died—that had been just plain entertaining. But she didn't have time to think of that now. She had to report Edaha's drowning to the den. She scampered back toward Pride Rock, the memories happily playing in her mind.

oOo

"Jadi!" Jadi turned to look at Uchu running toward him, Fujo also turning. She had a horrified look one her face. "Jadi! Jadi, it's awful! Edaha's in the water, and she's not moving!"

"Where?" Fujo demanded. "Where is she?"

"Lookout Point." Fujo began to run off.

"Dad, I'll come with!" said Jadi.

"Jadi, stay with Uchu!" Then Fujo was gone.

Jadi watched his father go, then turned back to Uchu. Uchu's face was distraught. "Don't worry. She'll be okay. Dad'll get her."

"Jadi . . . Jadi, she wasn't moving. It was horrible, Jadi. I hope she's okay."

"Don't worry. Come on up to the den. It's dinnertime, anyway. Dad always says food's good to take your mind off things."

"Okay." She followed Jadi up the ramp of the den, almost running into his backside when he stopped. He turned to speak to her.

"Hey, is there any way we can go back to that pool tonight?" he whispered. "You know, sneak out? For some reason, I can't stop thinking about it."

Uchu smiled. "Of course." She followed Jadi up to the den. To Edaha's mother, she only said, "The king went to get her." She ate some, watching Edaha's mother with amusement as she slowly became more and more worried.

Uchu had finished eating when Fujo finally came back, his body wet from diving down all the way to the bottom of the pond, most likely multiple times. She nearly laughed when Edaha's mother was presented with her daughter's limp form. Edaha's mother took the body close to her chest and held it, rocking it back and forth, tears streaming down her face. She let out a low, anguished cry. Uchu turned away to hide her smile. Breaking animals was still as entertaining as ever.

oOo

Uchu led Jadi into the cave. There laid the pool, the moonlight illuminating its completely smooth surface. It had been so easy to come here. When she was with Jadi, he didn't have to worry about wild animals like he did his first night. There had been a cheetah stalking them for part of the way. Uchu had taken care of the cheetah without even looking at him. Jadi hadn't even noticed. Uchu looked at the place that she lovingly called home. The gods had undoubtedly meant her decades-long imprisonment to be a punishment. She had adored the opportunity. Her imprisonment wasn't punishment, but ecstasy.

Jadi sat down by the edge of the pool, staring at it just as Uchu had remembered doing. His gaze was that of reverence. "So," asked Uchu, "why'd you want to come back?"

"I—I don't know," said Jadi. "I just wanted to—be with it, I suppose." He looked up at Uchu curiously. "Why would I want to be with some water?" He shook his head, his gaze returning to the pool. "Stupidest thing I've heard of."

Uchu smiled as she watched Jadi stare at the pool. He simply stared at it, completely hypnotized by it. Uchu stepped away from him, allowing him some room. She knew what she would do with him. She would use him, make him her means to become queen. He would be her king. But she couldn't rush into that, as much as she would have liked to. She would corrupt him slowly, strengthening her grasp on his mind until he would do anything for her. And she would give him a cub. A son, or maybe a daughter. A son, completely empowered by the pool. She was almost shocked at her sudden generosity. But no, she said, settling down comfortably. It was natural to want an heir. An heir even more powerful than herself.

She looked at Jadi, his body bathed in moonlight, his eyes fixed firmly on the pool. He was already enraptured by the pool. Of course, if he proved resistant, she would simply have to kill him. She didn't think his weak little mind would have a problem, however. She closed her eyes until she needed to remind Jadi that it was time to go home.

oOo

Jadi grew. Uzuri grew. All the cubs grew. Fujo's dedication did as well. Despite his best efforts to stay home for the cubs, despite his attempts to delegate, he simply didn't. It improved somewhat after the night that he had blown up at the cubs, but not too noticeably. Kovu, Nadhari, and Taabu watched him work helplessly.

There was something in what Kovu had told him about the animals needing to respect the king. The animals came to him with all their problems, however small and trivial they may have been. Fujo was a pushover for helping. That wasn't to say he was exceptionally good at it, but he did his best. Kovu had to teach Jadi how to run the kingdom; Fujo simply didn't have the time. Almost the only time he spent with his son was when he took him with on his trips around the kingdom.

Jadi began to slowly hate his father. He didn't quite know why, he didn't quite know that was what he felt. He developed a bitter resentment toward Fujo. He didn't notice that he spent more and more time away from Pride Rock, almost always at the pool, constantly with Uchu wherever he went. He didn't notice as she said subtle things, pushed his thoughts in directions that no animal's mind should have gone. He only knew that he disliked his father.

When Fujo came home one day he was "asleep." Fujo walked over to him and stared down at him. He knew his father just wanted to talk to him, to ask him how his day had been, to tell him he loved him, that he was trying to spend more time with him, and that yes, he'd play with him tomorrow.

Jadi kept his eyes firmly shut.

Fujo stared at his son's unmoving form, then slowly walked out of the back of the den to sleep under the stars, his punishment to himself for failing that day as a father. Jadi looked up as Fujo lied down, as Fujo lied still, then slowly as his body began to heave sporadically in silent sobs. Jadi simply put his head back down and went to sleep, mostly untroubled.

Fujo tried. He really did. It wasn't enough. He finally decided to put his paw down. He was king; he'd see how much royal respect he'd get. He was tired of being shocked about all the new changes in his cubs, how they'd seem to have grown another two inches every time he looked at them, how he had no idea who they were friends with.

He'd made up his mind one morning. He walked back into the den and nuzzled Taabu. She looked up sleepily. She smiled. "Our anniversary was yesterday." She chuckled as Fujo's eyes widened.

"Please tell me you're joking," he begged.

Taabu smiled. "Of course." Fujo sighed. "It was really last week." Fujo looked up at her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh Taabu . . . I'm so sorry."

"Oh, stop that. Please. I didn't mean to make you cry. Look, you've still got two weeks. Now stop that blubbering. Come here, lie down." Fujo obediently lied down next to her. "It's going to be okay. I know you've been trying. You just never were meant to rule. You like to have fun, and you just don't get to."

"Did I really miss it?"

"Are you still worried about that? Fujo, I don't care if you're home for it or not. I know you still love me anyway." She gave him a gentle lick.

"I just feel that I've been so horrible to you. And the cubs. I'm doing just what my father did."

"Fujo, you're doing more than anyone could have ever expected of you. We're all very proud of you for that. Don't worry. It'll all work out."

Fujo looked down at the ground, then stared back up at her. "I've made up my mind. I'm staying home today."

"Oh, Fujo!" The look she gave him was enough to pay for all the problems that he'd have tomorrow.

"I'm spending today with you and the cubs. Nothing is going to take me away from you today."

Taabu smiled. "Nadhari is probably waiting outside."

"Right." Fujo lifted his frame from the floor. "I'll talk to him."

Nadhari was waiting outside. Impatiently. "Sire," he said as Fujo came out, "I was getting worried. It's going to be a long day. All those little issues we decided to wait until next week to smooth over—you know, with the leopards and gazelle—they're not going to be able to wait. And on top of that we've got the—"

Fujo held up a paw and Nadhari fell silent. "Nadhari, I'm taking the day off."

Nadhari looked at him with horror. "Sire, you must be joking. Not today. Tomorrow, but not today."

"Today."

"Sire, if we don't do something—"

"Alright, you can tell them I said this." Fujo told him.

Nadhari looked at him with even more shock than before. "Sire, they'll never believe it."

"Then tell them they can ask me about it tomorrow."

"Sire . . . Fujo . . . they'll riot," he pleaded.

"Then they riot. You are not to bother me at all today with anything concerning the kingdom. I am staying home with my mate and cubs, and I am not to be disturbed for any reason. You know I deserve it, Nadhari."

"Yes, sire, but even Kovu had to work all day sometimes."

"I've been working all day all the time. I at least deserve a break. End of discussion."

"But sire—"

"So, how's Simo?"

"He's—he's doing well, sire. Thank you for asking."

Fujo smiled. "He'll make an excellent advisor one day, I'm sure."

"Thank you, sire."

"Well, you to your work, me to mine." Fujo turned back into the den, Nadhari watching him for a moment before he left to take care of the kingdom. Taabu beamed at him as he came in and sat down. "Alright, I'm free for the day. Do with me what you will."

"Thank you Fujo. You know what this is going to mean to—" Uzuri suddenly gave a jerk, stretching her two-year-old body. "Well, you can tell her yourself now. She was asleep."

"And I still would be, too," Uzuri grumbled. "You talk too loud, Mom."

"Your father took the day off."

Uzuri looked up at her mother in shock. "He did what?!"

"That's right."

Uzuri turned to Fujo and embraced his stomach. "Oh, Daddy!"

Fujo winced. "That still hurts there."

Uzuri hurriedly got off her father's stomach. "So what did you tell Nadhari?" Taabu asked.

"Oh, he said he'd take care of everything."

"But what did _you_ say, Fujo?"

Fujo stared at the ground guiltily. "Well . . ."

oOo

Nadhari walked up to the large group of animals at the main waterhole. It was the reason the gazelles and the leopards were about to kill each other. They were the main group to deal with; they'd even driven everyone away from this waterhole with their fights. Nadhari sighed. He didn't want to die.

He spoke up. "Attention all animals!" The gazelles and leopards looked up at him. They knew who he was. "For the duration—" Nadhari paused, swallowed, and started again. "For the duration of the day, in response to your protests, the king doth hereby declare—'Bite me.'"

oOo

Taabu looked up at Fujo, her face amused. "He could get hurt, you know."

Fujo dismissed it with a wave of his paw. "He'll be fine." He lied down. "So where's Jadi?"

"He's . . . well, he's not here, Fujo."

"Huh?"

"I—I guess you wouldn't know, Dad," said Uzuri. "I know that sounds bad, but you just wouldn't. You're just—well, that is . . ."

"I'm just never spending time with any of you."

"Yes. But Jadi's running off every day. We don't know where he is. But we at least know he comes back home." Uzuri suddenly smirked. "And you wouldn't believe who goes with him. _All_ the time."

Fujo looked at Taabu with surprise. "Jadi has a girlfriend?"

"Not really a girlfriend. She just kind of follows Jadi everywhere. He was the one who found her, so I think she just wants to show him some gratitude. Or maybe it's hero worship. Or maybe she really does like him. I don't know."

"Am I going to have to strangle one of you before you tell me who it is?"

"It's Uchu, Dad," said Uzuri. "It's like she follows him around everywhere. And I mean everywhere."

"It's not everywhere, Uzuri," said Taabu.

"She eats with him, she sleeps with him, she goes to the waterhole with him, she goes to wherever they are right now with him with him. I'd call that everywhere." Uchu's smile grew wider. "Oh, and you wouldn't believe how much Gyka hates that. She won't even notice him, and we all know how much _he_ likes her." Gyka was the other male in the pride. He was about Jadi's age.

"So wait, Gyka likes Uchu, but Uchu likes Jadi, and Jadi doesn't really seem to care if she's with him?"

"Oh, no. Jadi cares. He _really_ cares."

Taabu smiled. "I was going to bring it up with you, Fujo, but I just never found the time. I mean, I realize it's a stretch, and Jadi still has a long time to grow, but maybe . . . Well, Uchu could be a second Edaha?"

Fujo thought about it. "We'll see."


	3. ExPrince

Chapter III: Ex-Prince

Jadi stared down into the pool at his reflection. He didn't recognize his own face anymore. It was so . . . different. It wasn't a cub's face anymore. And that little scruff of black around his reddish neck . . . Jadi smiled. He was becoming a lion.

Much more of a lion than that fat fool of a father. He didn't even call him Dad anymore. Not even Father. Just Fujo. Not that Fujo would ever know. He was never home; he was spending too much time with his precious kingdom. Yes, the kingdom was important, but not that much. Fujo didn't even know he had a son that hated him bitterly.

But Jadi had Uchu. That made up for everything. All those long, lonely hours of crying alone where no one could see him, all because his father was a fiction, something that didn't exist except in the mind. But then Uchu would come and lick away his tears, tell him it was alright. He would go with her to the pool, the one place where they could certainly be alone, and he would pour his heart into her, his soul into her. And she would tell him that Fujo didn't matter, that when he was king he would put all things to the way they should be: his way. Jadi no longer mourned for his father's presence; he detested it. And it was Uchu who had shown him the light.

He turned to look at her wonderful, desirable body. He had never received "the talk" from Fujo; it was his grandfather who had given it to him. Kovu had been blunt about it, hadn't bothered with any analogies, he had simply gotten to the point, one lion to another. He answered any questions Jadi had had in full.

Jadi had complete respect for his grandfather, he always had. He'd never shown Jadi any less respect because he was a cub. He'd very rarely told Jadi, "I don't think your parents would like that." He represented to Jadi what a true king should be like, strong even in his old age, physically and mentally. He was always there to help Jadi understand anything on the few occasions that Jadi asked.

"The talk" was the one time that Jadi could remember that Kovu had ever dragged him aside and forced him to listen to something. Jadi thanked him for it. He now knew why he felt this way about Uchu, about her wonderful, slim, toned, and elegantly curved body. She'd always seemed to have that quality, the one that made Jadi want her. He simply hadn't noticed it before. Her gorgeous, pitch-black body, her wonderful sense of how things were meant to be, her delicious sense of humor . . . Yes, if Jadi picked a mate, it would be her.

He suddenly noticed Uchu was staring at him. She batted her red eyes at him, the eyes that seemed so much like Jadi's. Even Jadi's eyes had changed. They were still the same blood red they had always been, but they no longer contained the happy, cublike glow they had carried everywhere. It had been replaced by a cold, cruel hunger, one that had little use for mercy for those that happened to annoy their owner. Soon even the mercy would be gone.

Uchu purred contentedly. She took pride in her corruption of Jadi. He would always follow her, always obey her. He would have a free enough rein, but he would always be subject to her power. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"You," said Jadi. She smiled. Of course he was. He couldn't help it. That was all he was with her: helpless, a little puppet she jerked the strings on to her amusement. Just how she wanted it. She got up from her prone position and walked over to him and sat down, noticing with pleasure how he swallowed.

"Jadi," she asked, "how much do you really know about me?"

He was slightly taken aback by her question, and even more by his answer. "I—well, not that much. You don't talk about where you came from too much. You barely even talk about yourself." Jadi grinned guiltily. "I guess I've done most of the talking."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, a small, affectionate lick, the first she'd ever given him. Her smile grew wider as she watched him restrain himself from giving her a longer, more passionate one. She turned away from him and looked down at the pool.

"Jadi, I've lied to you. My parents never tried to send me away for my safety. They tried to escape for theirs. I killed them both." She closed her eyes, remembering how she had hunted down her terrified father and killed him before her mother's eyes, moments before she turned her bloodstained mouth to her mother and murdered her happily. _The king is dead_. _Long live Queen Uchu_. She opened her eyes and looked at Jadi, happy that his face was shocked. "They thought they could escape from me. From me, the most able lioness, the pride of the pride. I was meant to rule, Jadi. Like you."

He was stunned. "I don't understand. You were a cub. How could you kill—"

Uchu laughed, her voice ringing throughout the cave. "That's right. I keep forgetting you don't know. I'm old, Jadi. Do you want to guess?"

"But—but you were a cub when you came here."

"Jadi, I was born here. Years and years ago. Know how many?"

She watched him look at her body, up and down it, uselessly trying to find some sign of old age. "Um . . . eighteen?" he finally guessed.

Uchu's eyes danced with laughter. "I'm four hundred and twenty-one years old."

Jadi's mouth literally dropped open. "You're joking."

Uchu giggled. "Well, it _is_ four hundred and twenty-two tomorrow."

"But—but you're so young."

"I know. So . . . desirable?"

Jadi swallowed again. "Yes."

Uchu smiled. "It's true, though. I was queen here. I found the pool as a cub, just like you. And I sat by it, stared into it, drank it, lived for it. Remind you of anyone?" Jadi didn't answer. "So the pool began to reward me for my faithfulness to it. It gave me whatever I wished. I wished for power, for the Pridelands to bow before Queen Uchu. And they did. Of course, some animals just refused. So I killed them. And it became so much fun." Uchu licked her lips. "Killing is pure joy, Jadi. Watching them struggle helplessly as you take their life from them, slowly, painfully. It's so much fun.

"And then _They_ had to go and ruin everything," she said, her voice changing to disappointment. "I ruled the kingdom, I had my fun, but _They_ decided it was too much. The gods decided to destroy everything I had built up. They tossed me into the pool, destroying my body as they did so. They left my mind intact, so I could suffer." Uchu gave a sigh of pleasure. "Jadi, it was the most ecstasy I've ever been in. It was overwhelming. To be one with the pool . . . it was what I'd always dreamed of. And it gave me this wonderful body. I met you here, Jadi, after you disturbed me. So how do you feel about me now?"

Uchu saw the disgust in his eyes. "You killed your parents. You massacred hundreds. Are you really the queen Uchu I've heard about?"

Uchu purred as she rubbed against him. "Worse. I've had centuries to think about revenge. To grow stronger. To become perfect."

Jadi pushed her away. "You're . . . horrible."

Uchu smiled. "Yes. I'm the worst thing you can imagine. And I chose you. I could have just as easily picked your sister, or Shani, but I chose you. I saw the strong, powerful lion you would become. And I wanted you." She caressed his face with a paw.

"And . . . and I just thought you were a scared little cub . . . hiding in a cave . . ."

Uchu gave a low chuckle. "I know. Animals are so gullible. Especially those who want 'peace' and 'equality.' Like you used to. But you want power. You want to dominate. I know you do. And I can give you that. So Jadi, do you love me?"

She saw the indecision in his eyes. "No," he finally said. "No, you're a—"

Uchu's paw drew away from his face, the slapped him across it. Jadi was lifted bodily by the force of the blow. He hit the ground a few feet away with a thud. Uchu walked over to him and placed herself on top of him, putting her stomach to his.

"Wrong answer."

She gave him a passionate lick across the side of his face, laughing at his revulsion. She put her paw to the side of his face again, straining not to break his will, but to utterly destroy it. "Now, once again, do you love me?"

She watched as his eyes fought desperately against her corruption, how the last, unsullied, pure remnants of his mind held on before being overwhelmed. She refused to wait now. Her fit of impatience had won over her. He would be hers _now_. There would be no more waiting.

Jadi struggled, feeling his mind being squeezed, the life of his will slowly being extinguished as he struggled desperately, madly—gods, how could he have loved such a monstrous thing like this? He thrashed, he writhed, he struggled, the efforts becoming more and more pained and slowed. He trembled, held in her unbreakably strong grip. His body became still, and then finally, his blood-red eyes slowed, finally resting on resting on her face in peace. "Yes," he finally said.

"What would you do to show it?"

"Anything," came the answer, not dull and lifeless as Uchu expected, but vibrant and full of passion. "Unquestioningly."

"Even—die for me?"

"Yes." He suddenly and unexpectedly clasped his forelegs around her neck and drew her face down to his. He gave her a long, impassioned lick, full of adoration and lust. "I love you Uchu. More than anything."

She smiled. "Good." She got off of him. "It's been so long since a male kissed me. And never like that."

"Will you marry me?" Jadi impulsively asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I've been trying to ask you for days now," Jadi said truthfully. "I couldn't. But when I saw the light, just now . . . Uchu, I love you for your evil. For your wonderful lack of mercy. For your wonderful body. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Uchu laughed. "You shouldn't even have to ask. How else would I be queen?" She walked into the pool. "Come here." Jadi got up and followed her into it, giving her another lick. She smiled at the passion in it. She was shocked to see that she was beginning to think of him as an equal, almost. "Immerse yourself into the pool," she said. "You want power, and the pool will give it to you." She smiled as she slowly sank into the water.

Jadi watched in horror as his love slowly sank away from him. He needed her. What he was seeing was impossible, he knew that. The pool barely went higher than half-leg. Yet she was there, completely immersed. Then the pools floor seemed to suddenly slip away, and Jadi began to go deeper and deeper as the pool crept up his legs, then his torso, and finally engulfed his head.

Jadi threw his head back in ecstasy, the pool seeming to flow through him, become part of him, become tied to him. It was pure ecstasy, the power that seemed to flow through him as he surrendered himself to the pool. His head was fully underneath the water, yet he could still see clearly, breathe freely. He saw Uchu smile at his pleasure, then close her eyes in her own. Jadi floated down to her and wrapped his forelegs around her sides. This was breaking all the rules. He knew it; he didn't care. The rules didn't apply to him anymore. He pressed his body against Uchu's and heard her gasp of pleasure.

oOo

Jadi came back later than normal. Uchu had insisted on it. "How would it look if we always came back together?" she had pointed out from the beginning. She wanted nothing to jeopardize their relationship, and Jadi was sure she wasn't above killing a few unfortunate animals to do it. He knew he meant everything to her, that she returned his love and his desire to please fully.

He walked into the den, feeling happier than he had in a long time. He'd found out that Uchu truly loved him, wanted to be his mate, wanted to do nothing but elevate him. Being queen would only be a bonus to her. And they would rule, side by side, the greatest ruler the Pridelands had ever—

Fujo sat in the middle of the den, laughing with Uzuri and Taabu between bites, occasionally grinning guiltily at the stories Tumai was telling. Jadi felt the smile slide off his face, unconsciously knowing it was replaced by a scowl.

Fujo looked up at him with a smile. "Well, look who it is. I've been waiting for you all day." He stood up and embraced his son with a foreleg. _Get off me_, thought Jadi. He said nothing. "So, where've you been all day?" asked Fujo, stepping back.

"Places," muttered Jadi. He walked past his father and began to tear strips off a carcass.

"Any—particular places?"

"Probably."

"Want to tell me about your day?"

"No." The statement carried all the loathing and contempt Jadi felt for Fujo.

"Jadi," reprimanded Taabu, "your father took the entire day off to be with you. He's trying to be nice to you and you do nothing but—insult him."

"I know that, Mother."

Fujo, Uzuri, Tumai, and Taabu stared at Jadi, shocked. The statement had hurt Fujo beyond words. "Son . . . Jadi?" he asked. "Are you having a bad day?"

Jadi turned to look at his father, blood from the carcass dripping from his mouth. His red eyes flashed angrily. "I was having a wonderful day. The best of my life. Until I came here. Until I saw you."

"Jadi . . . why?"

"Why? Why?! You have the nerve to ask me why?! I don't see you, I don't talk to you, I don't even know you! And you think that you can just stay one day and that will make me love you? You left us. You left her—" he gestured angrily at Taabu—"to take care of us! I don't even know who you are! And you think you know me?"

"Well . . . yes. Some, at least."

"Oh, really?" Jadi drew himself up proudly. "Then who am I?"

"You're my son. That's not going to change, no matter what happens. You're part of me, like I'm part of you."

"Part of me? Part of me? Don't give me that. I am _nothing_ like you, Fujo. You don't know me a fraction as well as you think you do. You don't know me at all."

"Jadi, that doesn't matter," said Fujo softly. "I know I haven't been the best father, but I've tried. I still love you, Jadi." He put his paw up to Jadi's face.

Jadi batted the paw away. "You don't love me. You're not my father. A father loves his cubs; he'd do anything for them. And where have you always been? Anywhere but here." He took a step forward, nose to nose with Fujo. "You haven't done a thing for me in my entire life."

A tear slid down Fujo's face. It was true, every word of Jadi's brutal honesty. He'd spent nearly no time at all with Jadi or Uzuri. Not even Taabu. It'd always been kingdom this or matter of utmost importance that. He'd known it, he always had; there was constantly one small corner of his mind that brooded on the topic, never letting it die. It wasn't fair. He'd done everything he could.

"I tried, Jadi," he pleaded. "I tried. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Jadi gave a low snarl. "You—have—done—_nothing_." Fujo bit his lip, tears sliding down his face. Jadi drew back his head, disgusted at the shaking, weeping, fat broken thing that claimed to be his father. "I have no respect for you." He walked out of the den angrily. The den had fallen silent. They watched the prince go, then turned to look at the king, the king that had been a happy, carefree lion just minutes ago, reduced to this by this son. He stood in the middle of the den, shaking with sobs.

Uzuri walked over to her father and gave him a gentle lick. "I love you, Dad." She nuzzled him gently, and was suddenly drawn closer by his forepaw, his head pushed into her shoulder. Uzuri hesitated a moment, stunned, then relaxed, patting him on the back of the neck.

"So do I, Fujo," said Taabu, walking to her mate and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"And me," said Shani, standing up.

"And me," said Kovu, putting a foreleg around his son.

"And me," said Kiara, next to her mate.

"And me," said Tumai.

"And me." "And me." "And me." The entire den rose. They loved their king. But Fujo still had a hole in his heart, one that had been ripped out and could only be replaced by his son.

No one noticed Uchu slipping out quietly. She couldn't stand being around anyone at moments like this. She got so emotional. She felt like killing someone. Ugh. _And them_, she thought bitterly. She didn't see any reason to get emotional over Fujo. He was a pathetic specimen of a king. As for being a parent, they weren't all that much. She'd had hers. They'd never been any real use to her. Although hunting them down and killing them was fun. But they weren't even her first victims.

She found Jadi where she expected to: at the pool. He sat, staring at it, for once not enraptured by the pool but immersed in thought. She sat next to him and nuzzled him passionately. He looked down at her. "I didn't think I could do that," he said.

Uchu smiled. "I knew you could. It was only a matter of time." She gave a small laugh. "And they were all professing their undying love when I left."

Jadi gave a sad smile. "They'll never take me back now."

Uchu laughed. "You have it all wrong, love. Those fools still trust you. They'll take you back one hundred times and still welcome you with a warm den and a fresh carcass. They believe in 'nobility' and 'goodness' and 'moral causes.' They don't exist, Jadi. There's only power, and they treat it like something to be held on a pedestal. All the better for us. I can take that power and simply strike them down—or rather you will," she amended. "They think you can change. Fools."

"Well," said Jadi, his eyes flicking down to the pool, then back to Uchu's face, "I did, didn't I?"

Uchu smiled and cradled Jadi's face in her paw. "But you're never going back." She took her paw away as she walked toward the entrance of the cave, stopping before she left. "Hungry? I want to kill something again."

Jadi smiled. "Please." Uchu walked out. Jadi turned back around, staring at the pool. His smile grew wider as the picture of his father's broken, tear-stained face swam to the surface of his mind.

oOo

Jadi spent less and less time at the den. Uchu had persuaded him to not spend too much time at the pool, that it would look bad for the king to never be at his home. Jadi slowly pulled himself away from the pool, still living for the moments that he was with it. It gradually became easier and easier to do so.

Of course, Uchu's influence on him didn't soften at all. He may have stayed away from the pool, but he didn't spend more time with the lionesses. They were beneath him, and his attitude showed it. His arrogance, his bitter remarks, his outright dislike for those who annoyed him. He stayed away from the den as much as possible, spending the time with Uchu.

The pool had given him a gift, a wonderful gift, one that made up for all the little annoyances. It had given Jadi the power to control it, to use it to suit his purposes. The power to call on it at any time, at any place, a seething black mass to take any form, any shape. To bind, to stab, to choke, to drown.

Uchu smiled at his thoughts of the power she had given to him. She was becoming more and more pleased with her decision to rush him, to make him see things her way. She had thought her impatience would be her undoing, but she had only reaped rewards.

But Jadi's attitude was one thing she dared not ask him to suppress, and didn't really care to ask him either. She enjoyed his "To hell with you, I'll do what as I please" streak he was developing. He was shaping up just as she wished: strong, arrogant, and ruthless; not above cutting an animal down, using them and discarding them.

The pride, however, did not enjoy it. They found Jadi's growing bitterness and arrogance disturbing. Fujo had been staying home more and more, demanding that animals come to him with their problems. He saw why Kovu had done this; the animals now treated his audience as a privilege instead of something to be taken for granted.

But the time at home had only gone to show the changes in Jadi. Fujo tried to ignore them, but they kept being shoved in his face by the loathing he saw in his son's eyes when they looked at each other, how he utterly ignored Fujo unless forced to acknowledge him. Fujo kept waiting for the day that Jadi would come home, sit before him, and say, "Father, I am sorry for my treatment of you. Will you forgive me?" and Fujo would hug his son and kiss him, and say there was nothing to forgive. The day never came.

So Fujo kept pushing it to the back of his mind, trying to forget the bitter remarks Jadi had directed at him the last time Fujo had actually seen him at home. But Taabu had finally brought the subject of Jadi's blind hatred in front of him. "Fujo," she said.

"Unph." He was very tired. He may have been home more, but there were still days that had demanded his complete attention. Yesterday had been one of them, forcing Fujo to work through the night, all to find a few missing cubs, which, of course, had ended up just a few feet from their home where no one had thought to look. He was surprised, however, at how possessive Taabu had become. Nadhari may have had no trouble at all keeping up with all of the kingdom and still finding time to spend with his mate Tama and his son Simo, but Fujo had trouble simply keeping up with his share of the kingdom. But he hadn't counted on Taabu meeting him halfway, fiercely telling all visitors to go away, that the king would take care of it tomorrow. Fujo never stopped being grateful to her for this. He didn't think about any of this, though. He was tired. So, "Unph."

"We need to talk."

"We'll visit your sisters next week. Y'know, why can't they visit for once?"

"About Jadi."

"There's nothing to talk about. When he's king, he'll change. I imagine I was a jerk, too."

"Is that really what you think?"

"Yeah . . . Sure."

"Fujo, you're lying. I can smell the bullshit all the way over here."

"Alright, I'm worried. But Jadi will be fine."

"Fujo, no, he won't. Jadi won't be a good king. The whole kingdom will fall apart. I'm worried, Fujo."

"You're exaggerating. I'm sure Jadi may have a little trouble at the beginning, but he'll improve. We all need a little help at the beginning."

Kovu laughed from his corner of the den where he had been with Kiara. He never left her longer than he had to. "So he finally admits it!"

Fujo brought his head up fro the ground and pointed his paw at his father. "Shut it, you." He smiled, though.

"Fujo, I'm serious," said Taabu. "Haven't you noticed how Jadi's been acting?"

"Yes, but—"

"No buts!"

"It's just a phase. He'll grow—"

"It's _not_ a phase; he will _not_ grow out of it. He treats you like dirt! You, his father! And if not that, at least the king!"

"You know, you don't treat me that nice, either."

"She has a waiver," interrupted Kiara.

"Then I'll repeal it."

"Fujo, please pay attention!" begged Taabu. "I don't think Jadi should be king!"

There was muttering throughout the lionesses who were in the den. "Oh, look, there's Nadhari," said Fujo, trying to escape.

"Deal with it," Taabu said curtly to the cheetah.

"Yes, ma'am," said Nadhari, turning back around.

"Wait, wait, wait!" protested Fujo. "_I_ don't want you to go!"

"Sire, I'm honestly more scared of her than you," said Nadhari, leaving.

"Well, how do you like that? How do you like—" Fujo was interrupted by Taabu's paw across his face. "Augh! Hey! I said to stop that!"

"I will when you start listening!" said Taabu. "Damn it, why can't you just see it? Jadi just should not be king! Don't you understand that?"

"Yes, but—Taabu, I love him. He's my son."

"Fujo, I love him, too, but we have to think about the kingdom first this time. He just won't be a good king, Fujo. If anything, it'd be better for him. Look what ruling has done to you."

"Hey! I thought we agreed that my weight was off limits."

"Not the weight, Fujo, but everything. You're just not as fun anymore. You can't be. Fujo, please, at least consider it."

"Dad, she's got a point," jutted in Uzuri.

Fujo was silent. Finally he said, "Well, you wouldn't say something this rash without thinking it through. So who do you think the next king _should_ be?"

"Gyka," Taabu said simply.

Fujo's eyes widened, then he turned to look at Uzuri. "You put her up to this."

"I most certainly did not," said Uzuri.

"And we're all supposed to believe that your mother innocently picked your boyfriend?"

"Dad, he is _not_ my boyfriend! I wish he'd at least notice me."

"Uh-huh."

"Fujo," interrupted Taabu, "I picked him because he's the only other male in the pride around Jadi's age."

"And the fact that your daughter is—"

"_Our_ daughter."

"Fine, the fact that _our_ daughter is completely in love with him has nothing to do with it at all? You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

"And that both Jadi and Gyka aren't here right now has nothing to do with it?"

"It has plenty to do with me telling you now. But I'd already picked Gyka. What do you have against him?"

"The fact that he's a spineless, gutless—"

"He's just a little shy. Give him a chance. I'm not saying it has to be him, you can pick Shik. But I refuse to let it be Jadi."

"He's your son, Taabu!"

"_Our_ son. Take that y off."

Fujo stared at the ground helplessly. It was true. Jadi was shaping into a monster, whether he admitted it or not. He tried to think of some way to prove Taabu wrong, some way to not take the throne from Jadi. None came. "Fine," he finally said. "Fine. I should have known this a long time ago. I did. I just kept—hoping—he'd—improve or—or something." He looked up at Taabu. "I can't tell him, Taabu. I just can't."

"I can," said Uchu, for once not next to Jadi.

"No," said Kovu. "I will. He'll be mad. It should come from me. He trusts me."

"Fine," said Fujo. "But _no one_—and I mean _no one_—is to tell Gyka or Jadi anything about this until I'm ready. Especially you, Uchu. I know you're very close to Jadi, but please don't tell him. Please."

"Fine," said Uchu, her face completely willing.

"And the same for you and Gyka, Uzuri. Nothing."

"Yes, Dad," said Uzuri obediently.

Fujo sighed. "I need to think," he finally said, getting up. "I need to think someplace quiet."

oOo

Gyka sat on top of Lookout Point. It was a beautiful place, with an even more beautiful view. He was alone. He almost always was. It wasn't for Jadi's reason, for being an arrogant, bitter beast. Gyka was simply timid. He was too shy to ask to be with others. The pride understood this; they invited him. They didn't try to put him though the agony of asking.

There was no real, definable reason for it. He was perfectly fine with being in crowds, he joined in the laughter of the den, but he simply couldn't ask someone for a private word. As much as he would like to, he couldn't. The words seemed to catch in his throat, leaving his mouth opening and closing, soundless.

The more he wanted to talk to them the worse and harder it seemed to become. He knew he looked like a fool, simply coming up to an animal and to ask to be alone with them for a moment, a simple opinion or nothing important, and ending up just sitting there, next to them, looking at them but saying nothing.

So instead of going to them, he stayed where he was. The pride understood. If they noticed Gyka staring at them for the past hour, they simply got Gyka alone. They all understood this, save for the one lioness that Gyka really wanted to talk to, about something that wasn't trivial.

Uchu.

Gyka loved her. He loved the way she smiled, how she always seemed so nice and kind, how her clear, pure laughter seemed to ring through the den. He knew how she looked, the most beautiful lioness in the pride, but he barely thought about that. He loved her for who she was, not for the goddess she looked exactly like. But she seemed to utterly ignore him; she only had eyes for Jadi. He envied Jadi, how he spent so much time with her, completely alone, where no one could find them. Gyka had tried. He had never so much as seen them together, had never found their little hideaway. Jadi had every day what Gyka wanted for only a second: time alone with Uchu.

It wasn't as though Gyka thought she was the only lioness in the pride. He knew there were several that would be more than willing to be his mate, and he would be quite happy with them. Even Uzuri, even the princess was interested in him. If that was a way to say insanely obsessed. He knew the way she continued to throw looks at him every day and night meant something very special, how she was always so nice and pleasant to him. He would be more than willing to return her love if it weren't for Uchu. But as it was, he couldn't imagine being her mate. He could be a prince, if he married her, prince of all the Pridelands. But having Uchu would be thousands of times a higher rank.

He thought of this as he sat, staring across the Pridelands as he lied peacefully on Lookout Point. The attitude toward him back at the den had completely changed, no more than a couple of weeks ago, for no reason at all. The lionesses seemed so much more—respectful. But it seemed as though they were trying to hide it. It confused Gyka beyond reason.

But Uchu's behavior hadn't changed. She ignored Gyka just as easily as before. Even when she talked to him in conversation her voice never changed, it was the same pleasant, cheery voice that she always used and he loved so much.

It had been a month since he first asked about the best way to get Uchu alone. He asked Shani, the closest thing to a mother that Uchu had. Shani had taken her in, almost like the cub she'd never had. Almost every adult lioness had acted as a mother to Uchu in some way or another, but if anyone was asked who would be named Uchu's mother, it would go to Shani, paws down.

It wasn't that Shani had always cuddled Uchu close to her side at night or anything like that. It was that Shani had taken Uchu personally under her wing to teach her hunting, something that had never happened to any cub. It was the most affection any lioness had seen Shani lavish on a cub since the day when Shani had been just a little cub herself and had had seen her mother die horrifically on a hunt, and had sworn over her mother's decapitated head that she clung to and wept on that she would be the best hunter the pride had ever seen. She'd fulfilled that promise, and her choosing of Uchu was something the other cubs didn't envy. Shani was demanding, and even more so for Uchu, but for Uchu hunting seemed to come naturally, as if she'd been doing it for years.

Gyka was finally taken aside by Shani and asked bluntly, "What?"

"Um . . . well, it's more really about Uchu."

"You'll have to ask her yourself," said Shani, turning to go back into the den.

"But—wait!"

Shani stopped and sighed in frustration before turning back to Gyka. "She's playing hard to get. You'll have to ask her yourself. I won't ask for you."

Gyka stared at her in disbelief. "You knew?"

Shani rolled her eyes, irritated. "We all know. And she knows. She enjoys making you sit though this because she knows it's hard for you. Think of it as her testing you, if you want. If you want to insult her, have someone else ask, but if you want to do it the right way, ask her yourself. Now will you let a crabby old lioness get back to her nap?"

You . . . um . . . you look pretty good for an old lioness," said Gyka, as way of thanks. "I thought you were about Tumai's age."

"I am," said Shani bitterly. Gyka swallowed nervously. "And I'm going to let that comment of yours slide because right now I'm too tired to beat the shit out of you." She stalked back into the den.

That had been over a month ago. Gyka knew it was still probably too early for most lioness to think about mating, except, of course, the temporary kind. But he was two and a half, for Aiheu's sake. It wasn't like that was drastically early. He had a decent mane. Sure, it had a little ways to grow, but he no longer looked like a lioness. He was a lion, and as such, he should know what he wanted. And he did. He wanted to be Uchu's mate, to love her and receive her love back, to make her happy forever.

But he couldn't do it. He could never face the giggling of the lionesses as he asked the pure black lioness in their midst to step outside. He probably would never even be able to look at her face as he told her how he felt. And then would come the worst part of all, the crushing rejection, her laughter that scorned his thoughts of being her mate, her only. He couldn't face that. He couldn't ask her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud splash. Alright, he wasn't entirely alone. He turned to see the four cubs he was escorting that were playing in the pool next to Lookout Point. They didn't really count as company, though.

Gyka smiled. Shik, the youngest of all the males in the pride, and the only male that could actually be called a cub, was having his head held under the water by Prinsa, who was being encouraged by Kaj and Onalla. "Prinsa," Gyka reprimanded, "if you want to do that, you'll all have to take turns."

Prinsa got off Shik, Shik gasping for air as he came up. "But Gyka, I was gonna let him up soon," she protested. "Honest. Just another minute or—" Prinsa let out a squeal as Shik tackled her into the water, Kaj and Onalla laughing.

After a few moments Gyka said, "Alright, Shik, let her up." Shik got off reluctantly. "It's time to go home, anyway." The cubs groaned. "If you don't go, you'll miss dinner."

"Can't we have a little more fun?" asked Shik.

Inspiration struck Gyka. "Didn't your mothers ever show you how to play with your food?"

"No," said Kaj.

"They say it's bad," said Onalla.

"Well, that's because it's too much fun to handle. Here, let me tell you something . . ." the cubs followed him halfway back to Pride Rock, their minds swimming with what they planned to do with their dinners. Gyka was going to enjoy this. Then he suddenly stopped as a figure caught his eye, sitting on a hill.

It was Uchu, completely alone.

"Well, tell us the rest," begged Onalla. "After you put the meat on the bone, what next?"

"Uh, you step on the bone. The meat flies up." The cubs exchanged grins. They were going to eat hardly anything tonight. "Listen," said Gyka, "do me a big favor and go one home, okay? And tell them I'll be back soon."

Prinsa saw where he was looking and her mouth opened in a silent "Oh." "Yeah, we'll leave you—alone." She ran off toward Pride rock snickering, the other three cubs following her, yelling for her to wait up.

Gyka turned back to look at the hill. Uchu was gone. He ran desperately up the hill. It wasn't like him, to run after her. But something told him if he didn't take his chance now, he'd never get another one like it. He reached the top of the hill to see Uchu's black body striding away from Pride Rock. He ran after her, finally stopping when he saw her sit down in the middle of the empty savannah.

Gyka stopped dead. He wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if he could do it. Then, surprisingly, he steeled himself. He'd come this far, he wasn't going to back down now. He walked up behind her and said, "Uchu?" He saw her turn around, her eyes lighting up and a smile creeping across her face. "I . . . uh, I . . . I . . ." _Oh gods, please not now_. "I need—to talk to you." _See? It wasn't so bad_.

Uchu's smile grew a little wider. "You're doing it, aren't you?"

Gyka gave a nervous laugh. "Uchu, I . . . well, you see . . ." Then, suddenly, the words began to tumble out, perfectly, beyond Gyka's wildest dreams, the way he'd always practiced it in his head. "Uchu, I love you. More than anything. I need you to know that. You're special, Uchu. You deserve the best lion out there. Someone who will make you happy. I'm just hoping that I can be that lion. But I love you, Uchu. With all my heart. So much that I understand if you don't want me. I want you to be happy, forever. If I'm not that lion, then I don't deserve to have you. I love you, Uchu. I just hope that you'll love me back, that you'll accept me as your mate." He was left breathless, waiting for her judgment.

Uchu's solemn face broke into a smile. "You're sweet."

Gyka's heart soared. He stood up and went to kiss her joyously on the cheek. "Oh, Uchu."

A black spike suddenly shot up from the ground going straight through Gyka's chest, stopping him dead. His eyes widened in pain. Uchu pressed a paw to the side of his face. "And you disgust me."

"Uchu," Gyka whispered.

"_Queen_ Uchu." The spike suddenly disappeared into the ground, Gyka collapsing, dead. Uchu's smile grew wider. She always did enjoy ruining someone's day. And she'd killed off the "prince." She'd been waiting for this opportunity for two straight weeks.

Then she suddenly chided herself for her foolishness. Here was Gyka, a hole completely through his body, with no explanation. She should have done it differently and set it up instead of letting her emotions rule her. But it had been such a wonderful opportunity. But no she was left with a complete idiot of a lion with a huge hole in him and no way to—

_Wait a second_. _I've been dragged across all the Pridelands by that idiot Edaha_. _And she manages to miss _there? Uchu couldn't believe she'd forgotten about it. It must have slipped out of memory of the Pridelands. A cliff, with plenty of sharp rocks jutting up into the sky beneath the cliff. But it'd been so long since she'd been there. Afriti's Teeth, that was what the place was called. None of the other lions or cubs had so much as referred to it. Was it even still there? Uchu shrugged. She'd find out soon enough.

She looked down at Gyka's body, his mouth open in shock and his eyes wide in desperation, blood trickling out of his mouth. Uchu had never understood that. There was a gigantic, bleeding hole in his chest and blood came out of his mouth as well. She decided to drag Gyka. She couldn't afford to get blood on her back by carrying him, Besides, it was so easy. The pool had been more than generous when it had given her a body. It was amazing how simply she could do things how strong she was. She grabbed Gyka's neck and began to drag his body effortlessly, walking backwards. If anyone saw her, she'd just have to kill them. She could afford to make them disappear completely. But not Gyka.

She finally reached the cliff and let go of Gyka, spitting on him to get the stench of his mane out of her mouth. She looked down off the cliff, the sight satisfying her. If anything, it looked sharper than before. Sharp points had been built toward the sky. She'd gotten lucky. The entire place could have eroded away.

She turned, grabbed Gyka's neck, took him to the edge of the cliff, and with a throw of her neck tossed him off. Gyka landed, being impaled several more times by the rocks below, one going cleanly through his skull. Uchu grinned sadistically. A rock in his chest didn't match up quite as well as she would have hoped, but it was good enough. She didn't think anyone would decide to go down and look at the corpse. The only way to get down there was Gyka's way. She turned and walked off the cliff into the savannah.

There was an antelope at the bottom of the cliff that stared at her as she came down. He walked past it, ignoring it. "Hey, what's down there, anyway?" it called after her.

"A body."

The antelope shook its head. "Ask a jerky question, get a jerky answer. I should know by now."

oOo

As Uchu climbed the ramp of Pride Rock the sounds of the dinner in the den could be heard, although it sounded like very little was being eaten. She stopped outside the mouth, out of sight, composing her features into something that would show only unmistakable pity and sorrow, and sudden tragic loss. A bit of meat flew out of the den a few inches in front of her face, ruining all effect she had built up completely. She sighed, composed herself, began crying, and went into the den with a tremendous sob.

She collapsed on the floor next to Shani, the cub continuing their all out food melee. It wasn't a fight; it was a war, despite their mothers' attempts to restrain them. "What's wrong?" Shani asked, a trace of kindness entering her voice along with the respect she had for Uchu.

"Gyka," Uchu wailed, loud enough for the whole den to hear, "is _dead!_"

There was a collective gasp. Even the cubs topped playing. "He's—dead?" Uzuri asked, her sorrow obvious. Uchu nodded mutely. "Oh gods, Gyka's dead!" Uzuri sobbed. She buried her face in Taabu's shoulder.

"What happened?" Kovu asked gently.

"He—he just jumped!" sobbed Uchu. Tears streaming down her face. "He asked me to marry him, he said he loved me so much, and when I said n-no he j-jumped!" She let out a gigantic wail. "I killed him! He's dead because of me! And just because I told him I loved Jadi!" She put her head into Shani's outstretched foreleg. She felt she should have gotten an award for her performance.

"It's not your fault," said Shani gently, rubbing the only cub she ever could have loved's back. "You did nothing wrong."

"He's dead . . . he's dead . . ." The den was now filled with Uzuri's wails, a sound that gave Uchu such pleasure.

"Where did it happen?" Kovu asked quietly.

"I—I don't know the name," said Uchu, raising her face from her "mother's" shoulder. "I just found it, and he followed me there." She looked over at Uzuri, knowing exactly what to say. "He said he loved me so much." Uzuri's wails grew even louder.

"I—I'm sure he did," said Kovu. "Listen, when you're ready, just lead me to where—where it happened. When you're ready."

"Dad—" began Fujo.

"Son, I'll take care of this. You don't want to do this. I will."

"Do what?" asked Jadi appearing in the mouth of the den. He suddenly saw Uchu crying and rushed to her, knocking a cub impatiently out of the way. "What did they do to you?" he whispered.

She looked up at him unable to hide the malevolent laughter in her eyes for a second. "Gyka is dead," she said, filled with even more sorrow than before.

"Dead?" repeated Jadi. Uchu nodded. "That's . . . unfortunate." His sentence was punctuated by a sudden wail from Uzuri. He turned in her direction, scowling, and saw his parents' expression of shock.

"Unfortunate?" said Taabu finally. "Is that all?"

"Less than that."

"I can't believe you!" said Taabu. "What happened to the son I raised—" Her statement was cut off by a snarl from Jadi, his claws extended.

"That's it!" exploded Kovu, getting up and going to Jadi. Jadi suddenly and unexpectedly swung at Kovu. Kovu blocked it and smashed his head down onto Jadi's. "Outside, now!" Jadi stared back up at Kovu, his eyes murderous. Kovu cuffed Jadi on the side of the head. "Now!" Jai stared at his grandfather for a second before walking out, snarling. Fujo stood up to follow him, and stopped dead at Kovu's voice. "You, stay here!"

"Dad—" began Fujo firmly.

"Now!" thundered Kovu. Fujo lied down, cringing. "The rest of you—eat, or something." He walked out of the den to the tip of Pride Rock where Jadi sat angrily. Jadi turned to face him.

"What?" he asked aggressively.

"First off, what the hell just happened in there? 'Unfortunate'? Is that all you have to say?"

"I'm sorry I tried to hit you," said Jadi honestly. "I shouldn't have."

"But you tried! And you don't even seem to care that Gyka is gone! What is your problem?"

"There is—no—problem."

"You were going to attack your mother! There's no problem?!" Jadi was silent. "You looked like you were going to kill her." Jadi remained silent. "Jadi . . . Jadi, why?"

"They hurt Uchu," he lied, knowing she was fine. "Someone was going to pay for that. Someone _is_ going to pay for that."

Kovu sighed. This was something he could understand. "Alright. You love her. She loves you. Fine. But you can't just take it out like that."

"Why not?" snarled Jadi.

Kovu stared at him, stunned by the familiar, hate-filled voice Jadi used. "Jadi, I used to feel just as you do. You would have killed your mother in there, wouldn't you?" he asked, knowing how he himself would have struck down any lioness in anger when he was young.

"It doesn't matter," said Jadi, trying to walk past Kovu.

Kovu stepped in his way. "Where have you been going?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter," snarled Jadi.

"How many innocents have you already killed?"

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Jadi.

"It does!"

"Why should you care what I've been doing, Grandpa? Why should it matter? I am the prince! No, I haven't killed anyone, if that's what you're worried about! Just why should I even have to tell you?!"

"Because I care!" roared Kovu. He let out a sigh. "I care about you, Jadi. I love you. Like Taabu. Like Fujo. Shut up and listen," he said in response to Jadi's opening mouth. "I would have done quite a few bad things today if I was your age. By your age I was already a murderer. I'd killed other cubs. I was forced to. But even if my 'mother' hadn't made me, I would have. I hated everything, Jadi. I don't want you to end up that way. Your grandmother was the only thing that pulled me out of it. I'll always love her. Always. Just try to remember that. I don't want you to do something foolish. You're walking a very thin line, Jadi. I will exile you, or have you killed, if you endanger the others. I don't want it to come to that. I love you. Please, Jadi, just think twice before doing something. For me." Kovu sighed. "You'd better go in and get something to eat that Shik hasn't torn apart already." Jadi walked past his grandfather. "Just try to be civil to your father tonight. He has enough going on." Kovu sat down to watch the setting sun, his mind on anything but the view.

"Grandpa?" said Jadi.

Kovu turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"I do respect you."

Kovu paused for a moment, trying to find something besides honesty in Jadi's eyes. Thank you." He turned around again to stare at the Pridelands as Jadi went into the den.

oOo

It was a month since Gyka's death. He had been missed by all. Uchu had finally decided to lead Kovu back to Afriti's Teeth, accompanied by an insisting Uzuri. Uchu left the two of them alone there, Uzuri weeping without end when she was his impaled body. Kovu had hoped to bring it back to the den to give it the proper rites, but the jagged rocks made that completely impossible. Gyka didn't even have a mother; she was wounded during a hunt and died of infection. Only Uzuri truly grieved for him.

But even with Gyka gone, Taabu was still determined that Jadi would not rule. Fujo sadly agreed with her. The last male left beside him, Kovu, and Pofu was Shik, who was only a cub, and had over two years before he was even full-grown. It seemed inevitable that Jadi would rule, even if it was for the shortest time. The adults were worried, to say the least.

Shik, however, had no worries. He was a cub, and his biggest problem was persuading his mother to let him stay up five minutes longer. He didn't even think about the kingdom; it was a problem that wasn't related to him in any way at all. He thought. The thought of him being the next prince never even crossed his mind. Jadi was the prince again.

But despite his lack of interest in filling the position, Shik was awfully interested in the prince, or rather, where Jadi disappeared to. Jadi would always be gone during the day, and sometimes would even leave the den in the middle of the night. Sometimes Uchu would be with him, others not.

But for the life of him, Shik couldn't understand why Jadi would drag a girl around at all. They didn't appreciate any of the finer points of life, like mud, and gross crawly things, and mud, and really brawling, not just the sissy wrestling they did, and mud, and racing, and did he also mention mud?

That night Shik woke as Jadi's tail smacked into his face. Shik looked up to see Jadi exiting the den. A sudden, wild thought entered his mind. He got up and scampered over to Kaj, Onalla, and Prinsa, walking them up while trying not to disturb their mother. "Guys! Guys!" he said, poking them in turn.

"Whazzit?" Kaj asked sleepily.

"Come on! We're going to follow Jadi!" he whispered.

"Tomorrow," said Kaj, rolling over.

"No! We have to go now! Come on!"

"Get up, Kaj!" said Prinsa, a little too loudly. Their mother snorted.

"Shh!" said Shik and Onalla.

"Kaj, come on!" whispered Prinsa.

Kaj looked up at the three cubs. "Fine. But I'm sleeping in tomorrow."

The three of them left the den just in time to see a last bit of Jadi before he went behind a hill. "Come on!" said Shik. The scampered down the stairs, stopping when they saw Pofu's massive body at the foot, Pofu obviously asleep. They tiptoed quietly passed his eyes, which were closed that night. They ran as soon as they were past him, following Jadi's well-worn path. It was a miracle no one had found it before. But the cubs were much lower to the ground; they could see things much easier. If it weren't for that path they would have never found Jadi.

They finally arrived at the spire, the cave for the pool, and eagerly went inside. They expected to find something amazing, like a secret meeting for Shik, or Jadi necking passionately with a lioness for the girls.

"Hey," said Onalla, "there's nothing here but a bunch of water!"

"Wow, Shik," said Kaj. "You dragged me away for this. I want to go back."

Shik ignored their comments and walked over to the pool. What he saw astounded him. There was Jadi, at the bottom of the pool. "Jadi's down there!" he exclaimed.

"What?" asked the other girls as they ran over.

"He can't be!" said Onalla. "How can he breathe?"

Shik poked the pool inquisitively. "It's just water." Jadi's eyes snapped open. He looked up at them with anything but happiness. "Uh-oh," said Shik, backing away from the pool with the others.

Water sprang up from the pool like tentacles and flung themselves at Shik, wrapping around his forelegs. They began to drag him toward the pool. Prinsa leapt at Shik and bit into his tail, trying to pull him back. Onalla bit onto Prinsa, and Kaj onto Onalla, all three of them pulling as hard as they could the pool still dragged Shik forward as if they weren't there. Shik let out a scream as the bonds around his legs twisted, breaking them. The bonds began to creep along his writhing body, inching toward his tail. Prinsa let go as the pool nearly swallowed her mouth and was pulled back by the other girls. Shik was dragged into the water, his screams silenced only when he went underwater. The three girls stared at where he had disappeared for a second, the bolted for the exit.

It was gone.

The three girls began to furiously scratch at the wall in terror, their efforts useless. Kaj looked behind her and gasped, the other two turning around when they heard her. Jadi stood on the top of the water, a dark red stain around his mouth.

"Jadi!" said Prinsa desperately. "Jadi, it got Shik! We can't get out!" Jadi advanced on her, grinning, his blood-red eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Jadi, what are you doing?" asked Prinsa, her voice terrified.

She screamed as Jadi's jaws lunged toward her, enclosed around her body, and snapped shut with a sickening crunch. Kaj and Onalla screamed and ran to the far side of the cave as Jadi threw Prinsa's body into the pool. They were silenced seconds later. Jadi feasted that night.


	4. Princess Uchu

Chapter IV: Princess Uchu

Kovu sighed. He looked over at who he was walking with. It was Uchu. He'd called her out here to give her a very special gift. He knew he didn't really have a right to do this; it should have been Fujo. But Fujo had enough to worry about, like looking for the hyenas that had run off with four cubs. They had already found as much as they were going to of the cubs: just the poor things' heads, their faces of fear frozen, undoubtedly burned into their mothers' minds. And one mother had had three of the cubs . . . It had taken weeks for her to even smile again. They still hadn't found the hyenas, after weeks of searching. All cubs were in the den well before sundown.

Kovu shook his head, trying to remind himself about why he was here. He wasn't supposed to be thinking these sad, tragic thoughts. This was a happy occasion. He supposed it was just his age. He had, at the best estimate, three, maybe four years left. But that was stretching it. A more real estimate was one year. But Aiheu provided. Kovu had always done his best to stay fit; his body was and always had been muscular, only through exercise. He was the polar opposite of Fujo when it came to that. But despite his best efforts, he still felt age creep into his bones, fatigue slowly overwhelm him. He was old.

Kovu sighed and looked over at Uchu, who had been silent the entire walk. Now was as good a time as any. Fujo should do it, but he had given permission to Kovu. It wasn't like he was going behind his back. Not too much, anyway. "Uchu?"

"Hmm?" she said, looking up at him.

"Do you know why I brought you out here? On this walk?"

"Actually, no."

Kovu paused. "Uchu, I know that you and Jadi are together a lot. Quite a bit. And I'm pretty sure I know what you two have done while together, wherever you go."

"What are you—" began Uchu, bristling.

"Nothing. I'm not saying anything. It doesn't matter to me what you do; Kiara and I probably would have done the same thing. But we got married, so we didn't have to hide it. We got married at a pretty young age. Fujo—well, he was ten. Half his life was over. But I was just about your age."

"Are you going to tell us to stop?" asked Uchu, her voice bitter. "To stay away from each other? To stop loving each other?"

Kovu smiled. "No, Uchu, I want to give you permission. I want you to marry Jadi. I don't want you to have to hide it anymore."

"Kovu," said Uchu, her voice stunned, "I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me you're happy. You love him so much you turned down Gyka; I know you care for Jadi. And I know he loves you. I want you two to be happy, and I don't want you to have to hide your love like some monstrous thing."

Uchu was silent for a moment. "Does Fujo approve?"

"Not exactly. But I made him see. Or rather, I asked Taabu, who made him see. He just didn't have the time to tell you himself. But I'm sure he doesn't mind. I know Taabu doesn't." Kovu paused. "Uchu, we're hoping you can help Jadi. That you can help him change. If anyone can do that, it's you."

Uchu looked toward the setting sun. It was almost gone now. "I know, Kovu. Jadi isn't what you expected at all. You have no idea how hard it is just to restrain him from doing things. He says he's going to kill Fujo."

Kovu gave a little laugh. "Yes, we all feel that way, sometimes. Besides, Jadi can't be serious. He's not a killer."

"Yes, Kovu, he's serious. I've had to keep telling him to wait for the right time, but I can't tell him that much longer. He wants blood. He wants to be king."

"Being king isn't everything it's cracked up to be. I should know."

"But you were too soft. The animals don't know how to rule."

Kovu laughed. "And I suppose you do?"

"Well, I _have_ been queen."

"Now you're just not making any sense."

Uchu looked back toward the sun, watching the last but of it recede below the horizon, shrouding the Pridelands in darkness. "I ruled her, Kovu. Four hundred and twenty-two years ago, I was born, meant to rule."

"That's impossible, Uchu. You came here as a cub."

"Kovu, I am Uchu. The ancient queen that murdered her subjects for sheer enjoyment, the one who ruled the Pridelands with no equal, the one who was destroyed by the gods. I've lied to you, with almost every word. I'm nothing like the girl you think I am. I just wanted you to know that before you die."

Kovu stopped and looked at her, stunned. "Die?"

Uchu nodded, the faintest trace of a smile on her face. "Yes. Because he's coming. He'll be here soon. And then you die."

"Uchu, you must be joking. You're a good girl, a nice girl."

Uchu laughed. "You really don't believe me, do you?" She put a paw to his face. "So trusting. If only you'd found me instead. You're perfect. Just a few years younger. You already have that wonderful murderous streak."

"That was years ago, Uchu." Kovu was beginning to get very scared. He was old. He could still fight, but if everything Uchu said was true . . .

Uchu gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But I bring out the best in people. And I wouldn't have had to twist your leg like I did Jadi. But he shaped up very nicely, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, gods . . . You made him that way?"

"I've had over two years to do it."

"I thought you loved him," said Kovu quietly.

Uchu's wild laugher rang through the night. "I don't love him. But he loves me. Forcibly. I picked him, and I used him. I don't even care if he dies, so long as I'm queen first." _Although_, she admitted, _he does make me feel rather_—_warm_. _And treasured_. She immediately pushed the thoughts out of her mind. "But you, Kovu . . . well, you would have been something. If you look that good now, then when you were still young . . . I can see why Kiara likes you."

Kovu batted her paw away from his face. "She loves me, you monster. And I expect that's something that you'll never understand. Gyka killed himself because of that emotion."

"Oh, no, Kovu. _I_ killed Gyka." Uchu relished the look of shock on his face, soon to be replaced by anger. "And Edaha. And I'll kill many, many more." She smiled. "But I should leave, now. Jadi can be awfully . . . messy, I imagine." She sighed. "You could have been my mate, and loved me like Jadi. I think I would have enjoyed that." She shrugged. "Oh, well. I'll leave you to play." She walked away, her body seeming to melt into the darkness.

Kovu suddenly realized how heavily he was breathing. He was panicking. He was going to die tonight, and he knew it. Every sound of the night seemed to be amplified. He couldn't do this. He had no fire left. He kept waiting for the warm rush of adrenaline, the clear head, the lust for the hunt. It didn't come. He was a scared, old lion. Life with Kiara had bred out everything Zira had taught him; he was tame. And while Jadi might not know how to fight, he wanted blood. He lusted for the kill, the amusement. Kovu had killed out of addictive need, but Jadi . . . Jadi did it for fun. Kovu didn't know all of this; he only knew enough to know that he didn't feel good about any of this.

A twig snapped, Kovu turning around hurriedly. The grass rustled with the wind. He had to get back to Pride Rock. It was the only place he'd be safe. He bolted for it, praying that he would have half a chance. He stooped dead as he burst through a clearing to see Jadi sitting there, calmly waiting.

"Hello, Grandfather."

Kovu licked his lips nervously. Jadi stood up and advanced. "Jadi, don't do this," Kovu begged. "Please."

"You have too much power, Grandfather. You're going to die."

"Jadi . . . no. Please. I'll leave, I'll get Kiara and we'll leave, just please don't do this. You don't know how much she'll suffer."

"I want to find out."

"Jadi, you're not a killer."

Jadi stopped with a laugh. "Where's Shik? Where's Prinsa?"

"No . . ." Kovu was horrified. They were only cubs.

"Yes," said Jadi viciously, leaping at Kovu. Kovu aimed a blow at Jadi, knocking him to the ground. He didn't leap on Jadi as he should have. He loved Jadi. He couldn't.

Jadi sprang up and leapt at Kovu with a roar, landing on top of Kovu and rolling. Jadi wasn't a cub anymore. Kovu was facing a nearly full-grown lion, with all the youth that came with it. Jadi brought back his leg to strike Kovu in the face. Kovu raised a leg to block it, Jadi brushing it aside with his blow. His claws tore through Kovu's face. Kovu roared in pain and swung at Jadi, Jadi stopping the blow easily.

"You're weak, Grandfather. You're old."

Kovu tried to press harder, but Jadi simply snapped Kovu's leg to the ground. Jadi put his other paw to Kovu's throat, Kovu barely managing to push it off. Kovu head-butted Jadi, twisting his pinned leg painfully. Jadi staggered off, dazed by the blow. Kovu turned over and began to limp toward Pride Rock, unable to put more than a little weight on his injured leg.

Jadi ran toward Kovu with a roar and tackled him. He didn't bother playing this time. He closed his jaws around Kovu's neck. Kovu's eyes opened wide.

_I'm sorry, Kiara_.

Jadi threw his neck to the side, snapping Kovu's neck. He stepped of the lifeless body and stared at it.

"It's almost sad, isn't it?" Jadi turned to see Uchu standing next to him. "Get rid of the body."

"How?"

"Like this." A seething black mass appeared beneath Kovu. His body slowly sank into it. Uchu smiled. She knew what she was going to tell Kiara. Kiara would be oh-so-sad. She turned to Jadi. He was staring where Kovu had disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"Somewhere. But he won't be back here." She suddenly pushed Jadi onto his back and lied on top of him. She gave him a kiss. "Just a little longer, love. But we have a big day tomorrow."

"We do?"

"We'll get married." Jadi smiled and bent his head up to give her a passionate kiss. Uchu shuddered. She hadn't felt that twinge with other lions. She reminded herself that she was using him. _But is it really so bad to love him a little?_ She smiled as he licked her again, feeling that lustful tingle again. _Why not?_ "Tomorrow, we'll get married. But tonight, you'll play with me."

Jadi smiled. He licked her again as he rolled her onto her back. _Uchu is all I need_, he thought, as she gave him a lustful passionate kiss, the first of many that night. She purred contentedly. The kingdom was almost hers. Just Fujo now.


	5. Doing Nothing

Chapter V: Doing Nothing

Jadi walked to Rafiki's tree, his step light. Last night had been their best yet. Uchu walked next to him, her tail occasionally brushing against his legs, making his heart leap with joy every time. He felt he didn't need to go through his; he felt he had already married her. This was just something to please _them_.

But he wouldn't have to worry about what the pride thought, Uchu had told him during a loving, intimate break when he wasn't on top of her back. She kissed him and said, "Soon, they'll only worry about what you think of them." Jadi couldn't wait for the day when he ruled, the kingdom cringing in fear.

It was already late morning. He and Uchu had slept late. They had spent almost the entire night in love, but Jadi didn't feel tired at all.

Uchu looked at the tree in disgust. She should have broken it when she was queen. She remembered how her father had had it planted when she was a cub, saying that it would "always signify the love, justice, and equality that will reside in these lands." This tree had filled her with such emotion that day. Foolish emotion. Who needed pity, or equality, or justice? She had ruled with one goal: "Let them fear me. They are mine to use." She had been a better ruler than any that had come before.

But now this tree had stayed while she had been thrown away, this pathetic imprint her parents had left on the earth. But it was fitting. A tree was all they had left, to be graffitied on by a half-crazed healer.

Jadi didn't know this. He was only interested in what the half-crazed healer would do for him. He leapt up the tree, hitting branches and bouncing upward off them. Uchu followed. He landed in Rafiki's home to find Rafiki there, talking with Pofu. "Jadi," Rafiki said. "And Uchu. What brings you two to dis humble place?"

"You're going to marry us," said Jadi.

"Marry?" asked Pofu. "This is news. So when did you decide that?"

"Months ago."

"And when would you like me to come to de den to perform de ceremony?" asked Rafiki politely.

"You're going to do it here. Now."

"Ah, I see. A private ceremony here, and the bigger one at de den. It's not unheard of."

"You will do it all here."

"Jadi," said Rafiki quietly, "Don't you want you moter to see it? And your fater?"

"Why should I care about them? This is _my_ wedding, not theirs."

"Jadi, dis is never done dis way. The—"

"I will not wait, monkey."

"But even a witness—"

"You're here. Pofu's here. I will not wait any longer. Perform the ceremony, mandrill."

Rafiki had heard of Jadi's temper, but it was quite another thing to have Jadi come into your home and insult you. "Very well den. Let me get de herbs." He walked over to a nook in his tree and removed two bowls, one with black powder, one with white, and also a tiny, empty bowl. He placed the bowls in front of Jadi and Uchu. The two bowls contained the last of the powder use for marriage rites, the last in the entire kingdom. The entire supply had been used, save for those bowls. The rite dated back to the beginning of the Pridelands.

"Very well," said Rafiki. "Jadi, do you love Uchu?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to take her as your mate?"

"Yes."

"Will you, if she agrees, respect her and love her?"

"Unquestioningly."

"Will you honor dis commitment?"

"For as long as I live."

"Will you leave her, if it pleases you?"

"Never."

"And you say dis, in front of dis witness, and before de almighty gods?"

"Yes."

Rafiki poured a tiny amount of the black powder into the empty bowl.

"Uchu, do you love Jadi?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish for him to be your mate?"

"Yes."

"Will you respect and love him, as he has agreed to do to you?"

"Yes."

"Will you leave him, if it pleases you?"

"It won't."

"And you will honor dis commitment?"

"For as long as he lives."

"And you say dis, in front of dis witness, and before de almighty gods?"

"I say this before this witness and the gods."

Rafiki poured an equally small amount of the white powder into the smallest bowl. He brought forward a gourd filled with water and poured it into the bowl, making a paste. He stirred the paste with his fingers, the mixture turning a deep red. He took some of the paste, took Jadi's paw, and put the paste on the paw.

"May your mate always be happy with you."

Jadi took his paw and tenderly ran it down the side of Uchu's face, leaving a streak against her black fur. Rafiki took more paste and stretched out his hand for Uchu's paw. Uchu put her paw into the bowl, ignoring Rafiki's had. She ran her paw across Jadi's forehead, leaving a red streak on his dark fur. Rafiki hesitated a moment before saying, "May your mate always bring you joy."

Rafiki held out his hand for Jadi's paw again. Uchu placed her paw in his hand. Rafiki hesitated again before reaching out his fingers that still had paste on them to place the paste on the top of her paw. Uchu gently turned her paw over, casually, innocently, so that Rafiki wiped his fingers on the bottom. He let go of her paw and took Jadi's. He carefully scooped out the last of the paste and rubbed it on the top of Jadi's paw. He took the two paws and placed them together, Uchu's on top of Jadi's.

"May your marriage bring happiness to all."

Jadi looked up from their paws into Uchu's eyes, smiling. The way she looked at the paws, she seemed to mock them. But he saw nothing but love as she looked up at him. She gave him a gentle lick on the cheek. He nuzzled her. "Married."

"Yes," she said, returning the nuzzle.

"When would you like me to come by to proclaim her as princess?" Rafiki asked.

Jadi turned to him, annoyed. "You won't."

"Jadi?"

"You will not do any such thing. I will. I am the prince. I will be the king. I think I would be well within my rights to declare royalty."

"Jadi," said Pofu, "It's been one this way for centuries."

"It will not be done this time." He turned back to Uchu and gave her a lick on the cheek that had no red. "We don't need your help." He turned back to Rafiki and Pofu. "That is an order."

"Yes, Jadi," said Pofu reluctantly.

"Yes, _sire_."

"Yes, sire."

"Good." Jadi leapt down from the tree, Uchu at his side. Rafiki watched as the two of them walked toward Pride Rock.

"Ohhh," Rafiki moaned. "Pofu, he flouts all of de traditions. And he will be king. What did I do when I crowned him?"

"You did what you were asked, friend," said Pofu gently.

oOo

Jadi and Uchu walked to Pride Rock. The paste was gone. They had washed off that silly ritual. Jadi gave her another kiss. "I don't want to wait anymore, love."

Uchu nuzzled him. "You won't need to. Do it tonight. We'll get rid of that fat fool tonight."

Jadi smiled. "And then we'll rule."

"Yes."

They walked up the ramp to Pride Rock in unison. The lionesses were gone, save for Taabu and Kiara. Those that weren't cubsitting were hunting lunch. Taabu had her back to the entrance. "Mother," said Jadi.

Taabu jumped with a gasp. "Jadi, don't _do_ that!"

"Do what?"

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'm just a little on edge today, I guess. It's like the slightest thing could set me off." She turned back to Kiara.

"Uchu and I got married."

"WHAT?!" She turned around to look at them, then gave a little laugh. "Jadi, it's not nice to play tricks on your mother like that."

"We did."

Taabu stared at their faces. "You're not joking?"

Jadi nuzzled Uchu. "No."

Jadi, that's wonderful. When is Rafiki coming?"

"He isn't. It was all done there. We wanted to keep it to ourselves."

"Oh . . ." said Taabu, obviously disappointed. "Well, that's your decision. Although I didn't expect Kovu to tell you so soon."

"Jadi, where _is_ Kovu?" asked Kiara. "I know it's not unnatural for him to be gone this long. But he didn't really tell me that much."

Jadi looked down at Uchu. Her face was worried. It wasn't the kind of worry he expected. It wasn't the worry of being found out, it was an uncomfortable worry, a worry that she didn't quite know how to say what she was going to. "Er, Mom?" she said. "Do you think you could . . . well, leave?"

Taabu's face was blank for a second. "Oh, you mean me. Alright. I'll be outside." She walked out of the den.

Uchu turned to look at Kiara. "Kiara . . . Kovu's gone."

"Gone?" she asked her face stricken. "He's . . . he's dead?"

Uchu bit her lip. "No," she said. "He left. Kiara, I—I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this. He said he doesn't love you anymore."

"No . . . Uchu, you must have heard him wrong. He'll be back. I know he will."

"Kiara . . . he gave us permission to marry. And then he told us . . . he said seeing us brought the truth in front of him. He said he had been lying to you for years every time he said he loved you."

"No . . ." Kiara said, tears streaming down her face. "No, he wouldn't . . . That's not Kovu . . ."

"He said he was leaving because . . . it was because you . . . well . . . he just didn't like you anymore, Kiara. He didn't want to be with you. He was leaving to find a lioness that he truly did love."

"Kovu would never do that!" Kiara protested. "He loves me!"

"I'm sorry, Kiara. Not anymore." Jadi gave Uchu a lick on the ear. She giggled, then looked down at Kiara. "Oh . . . I'm sorry. We'll leave. It's just that I'm so happy!" Kiara let out a wail and buried her head in her forelegs. Uchu smiled. She and Jadi walked out the back of the den, leaving Kiara to weep.

oOo

"Lunch!" said Uzuri, walking out the back of the den. Uchu and Jadi turned to look at her. "They're all waiting for you. A wedding feast for the married couple." She seemed to hesitate before saying, "And if you two think you can stand being apart for a few minutes, I'd like to talk to my brother."

Uchu smiled and gave Jadi a kiss. "Make it fast." She walked toward the den.

"Uh, it's on the rock. Kiara's still in the den." Uchu walked into the den, taking the long way. Uzuri turned back to her brother.

"What?" Jadi asked rudely.

"Can't a girl congratulate her brother on his wedding?"

"You could have done that in front of Uchu. What do you want?"

Uzuri sighed. "It's—it's about Grandpa. Did he—is it really true?"

"He left us."

Uzuri stared at the ground. "I can't believe it. He was always so kind . . . and loving . . ." She sighed. "I wonder what Dad'll say. He's coming back for the feast."

"He won't say much. I'm going to kill him."

Uzuri laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't want Dad ruining my special day, either."

"No, Uzuri. I'm doing it. Tonight. For all the things he never gave me. I'll be king."

Uzuri stared at him in shock. "Oh my god," she finally said. "You really mean it, don't you?"

"Yes. And I want you to help me."

"Jadi . . ."

"He's hurt you just as much as me. You know he deserves to die. He's weak."

"No, Jadi, he doesn't! I can't believe you're even saying this! This is insane! He's your _father_, Jadi!"

"He has never been my father."

"Jadi, you can't do this! I won't let you!"

"Then you will die as well."

Uzuri gasped. "Jadi, you can't mean that!"

"I do. I hoped you would see reason. But you're just as much of a fool as him." Jadi turned around to look at the view. "If you so much as tell anyone, you will die. Is that clear?"

"Jadi . . . please."

Jadi turned and hit his sister across the face, knocking her to the ground. He placed a paw on her throat. "Do you understand?" Uzuri's mouth moved, though no sound came out. "Louder." Uzuri nodded. She couldn't speak with Jadi strangling her. Jadi removed his paw, Uzuri gasping. "Good." He walked toward the den. "If you'll excuse me, I have a feast to attend."

Uzuri watched her brother go in disbelief. _There has to be something I can do_.

oOo

The feast had been wonderful. The lionesses had all enjoyed it. Fujo, of course, had loved it. Any opportunity to eat was a good opportunity. Everyone had been so happy for the new couple. Jadi had even been half-way pleasant to be around. Uchu was cheerful as always. Only Uzuri worried. She didn't join in all of the happy conversation; she ate quietly looking at Jadi.

"Well, you're awfully quiet."

"Hmm?" Uzuri looked away from Jadi to see her mother next to her.

"I know you're laid-back, but this is unusual even for you," said Taabu.

"I'm just thinking. Grandpa."

Taabu sighed. "It's just so unlike him."

"Hey, Taabu, over here!" called Fujo.

Taabu smiled as she looked over at her mate. "Well, at least we've still got your father to keep us all amused." She stood up and gave Uzuri a lick on the back of the ear. "Don't think about that too much." She walked over to Fujo.

_No, Mom_, thought Uzuri, seeing her father gesticulating about something undoubtedly comically stupid. _We won't even have him_.

oOo

Pofu lied peacefully at the bottom of Pride Rock. This was almost the only thing he did. He sat. He thought. He ate. He slept. He visited Rafiki on occasion. He had no truly useful purpose. But somehow, gods know how it started, somehow he had ended up as the animal that all of the pride came to with their problems. He supposed it was because he simply sat, listened, and told them his advice and feelings on the matter with complete honesty, whether they wanted to hear the truth or not. He knew Kiara would come to him in a couple of days.

He didn't expect Uzuri, though.

"Pofu?" asked Uzuri quietly, sitting down beside his massive body.

"Yes?" he asked, rolling onto his back.

"Pofu, I need help."

"I'm not a psychiatrist, Uzuri."

Uzuri gave a sad chuckle. "Really, Pofu. It's about Jadi."

"And it would be?"

"He's going to do something horrible."

"Which would be?"

"He's—he's—oh, he said he'd kill me if I told you."

"Jadi's not a killer."

"Pofu, I think he is. And if he isn't, then he will be after tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"He'll—oh, just look, please."

"Alright." Pofu stretched a paw up to Uzuri's face. Uzuri shut her eyes as he did so. It didn't hurt at all to have Pofu look through her mind, but it was just—unnatural. She opened her eyes as his paw touched her, watching his colorless eyes change to swirling blue and back again. "I don't believe it," he said, dropping his paw.

"But don't you see? You have to do something. You have to stop Jadi."

Pofu let out a bitter laugh. "I'm a blind animal. What could you possibly expect me to say to your brother to change his mind? I doubt he has any respect for me."

"Pofu . . . I'm not asking for you to talk to him. I'm asking for you to stop him. You're the strongest animal I know. I want you to do _something_." Pofu was silent. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Uzuri . . . I will not hurt your brother."

"Pofu—"

"Uzuri, listen. I swore, before you were born, that I would protect and serve you and your brother. I swore this on my father's life, and on the life of a very, very dear friend. Uzuri, they would have wanted me to serve this kingdom. I will not break my vow."

"Serve the kingdom?" Uzuri said incredulously. "Pofu, you're letting the kingdom die! You're letting _my father_ die. He's your friend! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"And when I kill Jadi, and when Fujo dies of old age, who will be king? Not me."

"I don't want you to kill Jadi! Just—just—"

"You know I can't just stop him. He won't rest. Jadi wants Fujo dead. He will do anything to do so. You heard the hate in his voice. Even if I wounded Jadi to the point where he couldn't move without pain, he would only wait until he healed and would try again."

Uzuri bit her lip and sat down. Pofu was right. She had to let either her father or brother live. They could never live together. "Pofu, won't you do anything?"

"I'll talk to your brother. But that's all. If you want to save your father, you'll have to do something. Maybe Fujo can fight back with your help. But I will not lift my paw against your brother."

"Pofu, please don't ask me to make this decision."

"I'm sorry, Uzuri. I really am. I'll do what I feel I can."

"Pofu, please."

"I'm sorry, Uzuri."

Uzuri wept bitterly.

oOo

Jadi walked toward Pride Rock. He had spent the day away from it. He didn't want to have the stench of his father in his mind any longer than he had to. But Uchu had stayed, for some odd reason. Although it seemed more like she couldn't escape. The lionesses had dragged her into happy wedding conversation and wouldn't stop. They wanted to know every detail a hundred times over.

Uchu had told him to go on, that she would see him later. She hadn't come. Jadi didn't care. After tonight, she would always be at his side, Queen Uchu once again. And King Jadi didn't sound too bad, either.

Jadi could scarcely control himself on the walk back. He could feel his claws sliding out, ready to tear; his teeth baring, ready to bite. He would enjoy this immensely. Those four cubs had only served to whet his appetite. After that he begged for more. Only Uchu had held him back. But tonight, he would kill.

Jadi stopped, seeing Pofu in front of the stairs to Pride Rock, looking directly at Jadi with his blind eyes. "Get out of the way," Jadi snarled. He would kill Pofu as well. He only needed a reason.

"I'm not in your way," Pofu said calmly. "You can go around."

"Fine," said Jadi, stepping around.

"Jadi, listen to me. Please."

Jadi stopped by Pofu's side. "What?"

"I know what you're going to do. I am asking you not to. You have no reason."

"I want to," growled Jadi. "I am the prince. I will be the king in a few minutes. I may do as I please."

"Jadi, that's not what being royalty means—"

"It does now. And if you disagree, I'll gladly add you to Fujo."

"Jadi, there isn't any need."

"He will die, Pofu. I will not let him live. Do you have anything else to say?"

Pofu sighed and hung his head. "No. I just wanted to ask . . . Please, don't do this." Jadi walked past him, ignoring his words. Pofu slumped to the ground. Tears began to drip down his muzzle. A few minutes later a yell of "Pofu! _Pofu! Pofu!!_" came from the den. Pofu closed his eyes, weeping.

_Goodbye, Fujo_.

oOo

"I still can't believe it," said Fujo.

"You'd better," said Taabu.

"You can't put the _king_ on a diet."

"Fujo, I'm your mate. I can do whatever I want."

"I need my food!"

Uzuri couldn't help but laugh. She was doing her best to not think of what would happen, of what decision she'd have to make. The sun had gone down. Jadi would be back. She wanted her last moments with her father to be memorable. "Dad, you're a coronary waiting to happen."

"Oh, so now you've got her on your side, too! What's the next step, cut off the food entirely?"

"Fujo," said Taabu, "If you have another suggestion besides the diet, go ahead and say it."

"Amputate something!"

"Look, you still get a decent amount."

"You call that decent?" asked Fujo, gesturing at the nearly newborn antelope carcass. "There's barely anything on it!"

"It's young, it's lean, it's not fattening. You're going to eat it, because if you don't you won't get anything."

"I have to eat! Or else the voices get angry. They don't like you now, Taabu."

"I'll deal with it."

"They say you look awfully good compared to this tiny little antelope."

"Fujo, there are no voices. You know it, I know it, the voices know it," said Taabu. She turned to Uzuri. "I thought you said you would help me with this."

"Mom, he's stealing your food."

Taabu turned around and whacked Fujo's head. "Augh!" he said, recoiling. "I said to stop that!"

"Fujo, it was the very first thing I did to you, remember?"

"No. I tend to block out painful things like meeting the ugliest lioness on earth."

"And what did I hit you for then?"

Fujo sighed. "Stealing food."

"So wouldn't it tend to reason that it would happen again if you tried again?"

"Fine. Be that way." He took the neck of his carcass and turned around so his back was to his mate and daughter, pretending his feelings were hurt.

Uzuri lied down on his back, wrapping her forelegs around his neck. "Daddy?"

"I'm not talking to you."

Uzuri smiled. She gave him a lick on his head. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course." He turned to look at her, Uzuri sliding off. "But I'm still not following that diet."

Uzuri chuckled. "Dad, is that really what you want to say? I mean, what if you died, right now? And all you'd said was about food?"

"Those words are as good as any." Uzuri gave a weak smile. "No, I'd want to say how much I love you, and Jadi, and Mom, and . . . and Dad, wherever he is."

"And?" prompted Taabu.

"Alright," said Fujo, "I might, if you asked real nicely, not say how much pain you forced me to go through." Taabu whacked him again. "Augh!"

Jadi stepped into the den, his read eyes flashing angrily, a bloodthirsty smile on his face. He walked straight for Fujo. Uchu smiled. Uzuri leapt up and ran to him. "Jadi, please don't—unh!" Jadi knocked her to the ground.

"Stay out of my way," he snarled. He continued toward Fujo.

Fujo stood up. "What are you thinking? You can't just treat your sister that way!" Jadi slashed Fujo across the face, leaving two streaks of blood on his face. Fujo was knocked to the ground.

"Jadi!" said Taabu, standing up. Uchu was suddenly in front of her, teeth bared in a grin. Taabu gave a grunt as Uchu hit her, then screamed as Uchu sank her teeth into her Taabu's ear, nearly ripping it off, Taabu sinking to the ground. Uchu placed herself over Taabu and put a foreleg under her neck, snapping her head up. Taabu struggled as the pride watched the two fights unfold in horror, stunned. Taabu stopped struggling as Uchu sank her claws into Taabu's side. "Watch," she said viciously.

Fujo got to his feet unsteadily. Jadi gave him an uppercut, knocking him back to the ground. "Get up," he snarled. Fujo began to get back to his feet. Jadi mercilessly gave him a blow to the back of the neck, sending Fujo to the ground again. Fujo looked up at his son. Jadi slashed Fujo's face. Fujo cradled his face, yelling in pain.

"Yes," breathed Uchu.

"Jadi, stop!" yelled Uzuri. "Stop it, please!"

Jadi laughed and sank his claws into Fujo's side. Fujo roared with pain. "And they called you a king," Jadi taunted. He hit Fujo again, relishing his pain.

"Jadi," said Fujo weakly. "Son . . ." He doubled up in pain as Jadi slashed through his stomach.

"Do you enjoy this, _Father?_" Jadi asked mockingly.

"Jadi!" said Uzuri. "Stop!" Jadi hit Fujo again, this time in his chest. Fujo let out a scream of pain as Jadi's claws ripped through him.

"Stop it!" he begged. "Jadi, stop!"

Jadi laughed. "That's it. Beg for mercy." He sank his claws into Fujo's stomach, tore then out. Fujo screamed in pain.

"Please, just stop! Son, please stop!"

Uzuri told herself to jump at Jadi. She seemed to be the only one in the den not petrified by the events unfolding. She told herself to jump _now_. But she couldn't. _I can't kill my own brother_. She turned to the mouth of the den. "Pofu!" she screamed. "_Pofu! Pofu!!_" She turned back to look at her brother beating her father mercilessly while her mother was restrained from doing anything but watch.

Jadi placed himself over Fujo's body. He put his paw to Fujo's throat, snapping his head back. "Jadi," Fujo pleaded. "Son, I love you."

Jadi leaned close to his father's face, pressing down on his neck. "I hate you," he whispered. He slid out his claws, slicing into Fujo's windpipe. Fujo tried to breathe, his paws going to his throat, his body jerking. Jadi stepped off him, watching with satisfaction as Fujo's air ran out, Fujo gagging. Finally Fujo was still.

Jadi smiled with savage pleasure at the sound of his mother's anguished cry. He walked out of the den as darkness swallowed up his father's corpse. There would be no funeral. Jadi walked to the edge of Pride Rock and let out a bloodthirsty, triumphant roar. Darkness reigned.


End file.
